Magie noire, coeur blanc, les sentiments sont une myriade de couleurs
by Tiphaine-Yushumi
Summary: Anya Maryden, jeune fille de 15 ans, souhaite intégrer une guilde, et ainsi tenir une promesse faite à sa mère. Malheureusement, cette jeune fille possède une magie noire, ce qui rend difficile une adhésion dans une guilde officielle. Elle va se tourner vers Fairy Tail, et finira par être reçue. Mais le passé n'est jamais loin, et il finit toujours par nous rattraper...
1. Prologue

_Hellooo ! ^^ Je vous poste aujourd'hui le prologue de ma fanfiction sur Fairy Tail ! C'est une fanfic que j'ai commencée il y a environ deux ans, qui sera courte (un prologue, dix chapitres, un épilogue) et j'ai pour le moment écris jusqu'au chapitre huit compris. J'espère que cette fanfic vous plaira ! ^^_

 _Bonne lecture !_

* * *

 _ **P**_ _ **R**_ _ **O**_ _ **L**_ _ **O**_ _ **G**_ _ **U**_ _ **E**_ _**:**_ _**L**_ _ **a**_ _**j**_ _ **e**_ _ **u**_ _ **n**_ _ **e**_ _**f**_ _ **i**_ _ **l**_ _ **l**_ _ **e**_ _**a**_ _ **u**_ _ **x**_ _**c**_ _ **h**_ _ **e**_ _ **v**_ _ **e**_ _ **u**_ _ **x**_ _**g**_ _ **r**_ _ **i**_ _ **s**_ _ **.**_

A l'entrée d'une ville appelée Magnolia, une jeune fille aux longs cheveux argentés réunis en deux couettes hautes par deux anneaux, et descendant jusque dans le bas de son dos, scrute l'horizon de ses yeux violets pâles.

-C'est donc à ça que ressemble Magnolia...murmure-t-elle, pensive, elle m'a l'air d'une ville normale, à première vue. Et pourtant, c'est là que se trouve la guilde Fairy Tail, célèbre pour ses mages super forts et incontrôlables. Mais ils sont aussi connus pour leurs valeurs et leur gentillesse.

Tout à sa contemplation, la jeune fille ne remarque pas les quatre personnes accompagnées d'un chat volant, qui descendent du train qu'elle vient elle-même de quitter. Le chat s'adresse à l'un des quatre mages:

-Natsu, on est arrivés, c'est bon, le trajet en train est fini, dit-il, visiblement inquiet pour son ami.  
-Ouais, t'as raison, Happy, on est de retour à la maison !

Et le jeune homme, qui avait l'air sur le point de vomir ou de s'évanouir, comme si il hésitait entre les deux, parut revigoré et s'élança avec entrain en direction de la ville.

-D'ailleurs, avant d'aller à la guilde, je vais d'abord passer à mon appartement, pour y déposer ma valise, fit une voix douce et féminine.  
-D'accord, tu nous y rejoindras une fois que tu auras fini, confirma une voix toute aussi féminine, bien que plus grave.  
-Eh l'allumette, attend-nous un peu !  
-Quoi, qu'est-ce que t'as, le glaçon ambulant ?

La jeune fille aux cheveux argentés qui s'appelle Anya, se retourne et voit deux jeunes hommes en train de se battre, l'un a les cheveux roses et des yeux verts, tandis que l'autre a des cheveux noirs aux reflets bleutés et des yeux gris. Une jeune femme en armure s'approche d'eux, elle a des cheveux rouges écarlates et des yeux marrons, elle assomme les deux d'un coup de poing en grommelant :

-Arrêtez de vous donner en spectacle, tous les deux !  
-A...Aye ! répondent les deux mages.  
-Sont-ils vraiment obligés d'imiter Happy ? se demande une jeune mage à la chevelure blonde et aux yeux chocolat qu'elle est justement en train de lever au ciel, comme pour demander à un Dieu quelconque pourquoi il l'avait flanquée de camarades comme ça.

Anya tiqua au mot "guilde" prononcés un peu plus tôt par la mage blonde, et lorsqu'elle vit les tatouages sur leur corps, elle n'eut plus aucun doute : ces mages faisaient bel et bien partis de Fairy Tail ! Elle décida donc de les suivre pour qu'ils la mènent à leur guilde, car, même si de là où elle est, elle voit très bien la guilde, tout au nord de la ville, elle n'est pas du tout sûre de ne pas se perdre, vu son sens de l'orientation ! Sur le chemin, elle écoute les mages et le chat converser. Anya arrive donc à se faire une idée assez précise de l'identité de chacun. La mage en armure s'appelle Erza. "C'est donc elle la fameuse Titania, la reine des fées !" se dit-elle. La mage aux cheveux blonds s'appelle Lucy. Le mage aux cheveux roses s'appelle Natsu, aussi appelé Salamander ou la Salamandre, d'après le Weekly Sorcerer sur Fairy Tail qu'elle a lu. Le mage aux cheveux presque noirs, s'appelle Grey. Quant au chat bleu, il s'appelle Happy. Elle regarde légèrement en direction du jeune homme aux cheveux foncé, et vire au rouge. A un rouge bien soutenu. Le jeune homme était... En caleçon ! Et cela n'avait l'air de ne choquer personne d'autre qu'elle en plus ! Soudain, Lucy remarqua que son ami est dénudé et dit en soupirant :

-Grey... tes vêtements...

Elle a l'air tellement blasée qu'il n'y a aucune once de réprimande dans sa voix. C'est plutôt une constatation. Le jeune homme baisse les yeux et s'écrie :

-Merde ! Mes vêtements !

Et il se précipite à la recherche de ses vêtements, puis se rhabille prestement. Soudain, Natsu renifle l'air autour de lui, tourne sur lui-même, les sourcils froncés. Enfin, il se retourne et se dirige vers Anya. Celle-ci panique : "M'aurait-il sentie ? Oh non, je dois me cacher ! Vite !" La jeune fille se rejette vivement en arrière, dans l'angle mort du jeune homme, puis contourne la maison à côté de laquelle elle s'était cachée. Natsu n'a que le temps d'apercevoir deux couettes argentées et des bottes noires. Il se détend un peu, soulagé, en comprenant que c'est une jeune fille et qu'elle n'a visiblement pas de mauvaises intentions. Un peu méfiant tout de même, il préfère prévenir ses amis. Lucy est un peu nerveuse, elle n'aime pas trop l'idée qu'on la suive ! En discutant ils arrivent devant chez la mage, puis, sans elle, les autres continuent vers la guilde. Ils rentrent tous à l'intérieur, sauf Natsu, non accompagné de Happy, qui a préféré manger des poissons à l'intérieur et saluer Sharuru.  
Pendant ce temps, Anya revient sur ses pas, mais ne trouve personne. Elle regarde autour d'elle, mais ne parvient pas à retrouver la trace des quatre mages et du chat. Chat qui parle, et qui vole d'ailleurs, et qui est bleu, ce qui n'est pas commun. Elle se traite mentalement d'idiote pour ne pas s'être demandé pourquoi avant. Surtout que ce n'est pas vraiment le moment. Elle prend une rue au hasard, puis une autre, et finit par se perdre totalement. Avisant une jeune femme, elle lui demande :

-Euh... Bonjour madame, excusez-moi, mais j'aimerai savoir si pouviez m'indiquer la direction à prendre pour aller à la guilde Fairy Tail.

La jeune femme lui répond et lui recommande de faire attention une fois dans le bâtiment. Etonnée de cette recommandation, d'autant que les mages de Fairy Tail sont connus pour leur gentillesse et leur altruisme, bien qu'ils aient la mauvaise habitude de tout détruire sur leur passage, Anya demande à la jeune femme le pourquoi de cette recommandation, mais celle-ci ne lui répond pas, un sourire aux lèvres.

Intriguée, Anya lui retourne son sourire en la remerciant, puis court pour rejoindre la guilde au plus vite en suivant les indications de la femme. Elle finit par la trouver, mais ralenti en la voyant, prise d'un affreux doute : "Et si ils ne m'acceptaient pas ? Toutes les autres guildes de Fiore ont refusées après tout...Non ! Je dois y croire ! Ils ont des valeurs ! Si je leur explique bien la situation, ils comprendront !" Malgré son ventre qui se tord et sa gorge qui se noue, elle s'avance courageusement, ignorant les larmes qui montent au coin de ses yeux sous le coup de l'émotion. Adossé contre le mur de la guilde, près de la porte, elle reconnaît, le garçon de tout à l'heure, Natsu.

Elle se doutait qu'il serait là. Il avait évidemment compris qu'elle les suivait, tout à l'heure. Son ventre se noue encore plus au fur et à mesure qu'elle s'approche du bâtiment, et l'espace d'un instant absurde, elle se demande si elle pourra encore manger et digérer quelque chose après ça et un maigre sourire apparait sur ses lèvres. Elle salue le mage qui la suit du regard, puis s'arrête devant la porte et perd son sourire. Elle pose un pied en direction de l'entrée. Elle tend sa main. Et ne peut plus bouger. Elle ne peut pas reculer, pas après tout ce qu'elle a traversée, mais elle ne peut pas non plus avancer. Pas avec cette conscience aigüe qu'on va très certainement lui répondre non. Ce doute lui ronge le cœur.

Elle resta longtemps comme ça, immobile, sans savoir si elle devait avancer ou reculer. A l'intérieur, on entendait le bruit qui régnait. Son cœur battait très vite. Le destin choisit pour elle, sous la forme d'un jeune garçon qui lui demanda brusquement :

-Bon, qu'est-ce que tu fous ? Tu rentres ou quoi ? On gèle dehors !  
-Je...Je rentre ! répondit-elle, le regard déterminée.

Elle poussa alors la porte et un spectacle incroyable s'offrit alors à elle...

* * *

 _Et voilà le prologue de ma fanfiction sur Fairy Tail ! ^^ N'hésitez pas à laisser une review pour me dire ce qui va et ne va pas !_

 _A la prochaine ! ^^_

 ** _By Tiphaine-Yushumi._**


	2. Chapitre 1

**_CHAPITRE 1 : Anya, ou comment se dire qu'une guilde qui vous accepte est forcément remplie de gens déments... et avoir raison._**

J'écarquillai les yeux. Devant moi, une petite centaine de mages se battaient à qui mieux mieux. Je vis Natsu se précipiter en direction de la bataille, mais je pressentais que ce n'était pas pour l'arrêter. Intuition confirmée, lorsqu'il balança son poing dans la figure de Grey, qui fut propulsé un peu plus loin. Entre deux chopes de bières et autres objets, j'aperçu au comptoir du bar, une jeune fille aux cheveux blancs qui essuyait tranquillement quelque verres, comme si elle n'avait pas remarqué la bataille. Je m'avançai vers elle en esquivant habilement tous les projectiles. Mais la bataille s'était encore intensifiée, et c'est quasiment en rampant que j'arrivai au comptoir.

La jeune fille aux cheveux blancs me remarqua, et me dis gentiment :

-Bonjour ! Installes-toi ! Tu cherches quelqu'un ?

Je m'asseyais sur un tabouret, et lui répondis :

-Bonjour...Je...J'aimerais parler à votre Maître.

-Maître Makarov ? Il est en haut, je vais le chercher, attends un peu.

Elle allait monter les marches qui menaient à l'étage, quand Erza descendit, accompagnée d'un vieil homme très petit. Vraiment très petit. La mage aux cheveux blanc appela l'homme, pendant que la mage en armure assommait Natsu et Grey, et engeulait les autres.

Je me retournai vers les deux autres et le petit homme se présenta :

-Bonjour, je suis Makarov, le Maître de Fairy Tail, tu voulais me voir ?  
-Bonjour, oui, je souhaite effectivement vous parler. J'aimerais vraiment beaucoup intégrer Fairy Tail.  
-OK ! Je t'accepte !

La mage blanche fait un grand sourire devant mon air abasourdi. Je suis vraiment tentée de ne rien dire, mais je repense aux paroles de ma mère et prend mon courage à deux mains :

-A...Attendez ! Vous ne savez même pas quelle magie j'utilise !  
-Ah oui, c'est vrai ! Alors, quelle magie utilises-tu ?

-Hem...Justement...J'aimerais vous en parler en privé...Ce n'est pas quelque chose qui se dit à tout le monde...

La jeune fille blanche s'assombrit, comme si elle était peinée, et je comprends que je l'ai blessée.

-Oh ! Je ne veux pas dire que je ne te fais pas confiance, c'est juste que...j'ai peur que quelqu'un m'entende et utilise cette information contre moi ! M'écriais-je vivement.

La jeune fille sourit, visiblement soulagée. Cela m'étonnait qu'elle puisse accorder de l'importance à ce qu'une inconnue lui fasse ou pas confiance, mais je n'eus pas le loisir de m'attarder dessus. Le Maître me fit monter à l'étage, sous les regards attentifs des autres. Gênée, je rougis, trouvant le silence pesant tout à coup... Je crois que j'aurai préféré qu'ils continuent à se battre ! Une fois en haut, j'entrai dans une salle où il me fit asseoir, prit place face à moi, et me demanda :

-Alors, dis-moi donc quelle est la magie qui est tienne et qui nécessite que tu m'en parles seul à seul.

C'est la dernière guilde. C'est mon dernier espoir. Le cœur battant à tout rompre, mais décidée, je demandai d'abord :

-Promettez-moi d'abord que vous ne direz rien ni au conseil, ni à un quelconque membre d'une autre guilde, peu importe que vous m'acceptiez ou non.  
-Hum... Ça m'embête un peu, mais, oui, je te le promets.  
-Bien. Promettez-moi également que vous ne le direz pas aux autres membres de Fairy Tail, si vous ne m'acceptez pas, et qu'au contraire, si vous m'acceptez, vous leur direz, et que vous leur ferez promettre de ne jamais rien dire à personne.  
-Je le jure.  
-Et enfin, que vous ne tenterez rien, ni vous, ni les autres contre moi, après que je vous l'ai dit.  
-Evidemment, je le jure !  
-Sur l'honneur de Fairy Tail ?  
-Sur l'honneur de Fairy Tail.

Ainsi rassurée, les mages de Fairy Tail ayant un honneur immense et se battant pour le préserver envers et contre tout, je pris une grande inspiration, et lâchai :

-Bien. Merci beaucoup. Ma magie... Je possède l'une des magies de Zeleph.

Le maître écarquilla les yeux, ne s'attendant visiblement pas à une telle déclaration. Sous le coup de l'émotion, il articula péniblement :

-Explique-moi un peu comment une fille aussi jeune que toi peut maîtriser une magie aussi noire que celle de Zeleph.  
-Eh bien... Je vivais dans un village, assez loin d'ici, avec ma mère, et à la maison, nous avions une grande bibliothèque, remplie de livres, que je venais lire régulièrement. Un soir, j'ai pris un grimoire avec une couverture assez jolie, qui m'a tout de suite plu.

Je sortais de ma sacoche un livre assez épais, noir, mais avec un cœur de toutes les couleurs en pierre précieuse, et avec des éclairs blancs qui partaient du cœur, pour aller jusqu'aux extrémités de la couverture.

-J'étais jeune, repris-je, j'avais 9 ans, je ne me suis pas méfiée. J'ai commencé à lire ce grimoire. A un certain passage du livre, il s'est violemment refermé, et un éclair blanc, est parti du cœur de la couverture, et est arrivé jusqu'au mien, et, depuis, je maîtrise la magie des sentiments et des sémotions, et un tatouage est apparu à l'emplacement de mon cœur.

Je lui montrais mon tatouage. Un mince cercle noir, un cœur multicolore au centre et des éclairs blancs du cœur jusqu'au cercle. Le Maître de Fairy Tail me considéra un moment, avec de la compassion et un peu de pitié, je crois. Une si jeune fille, maudite et traquée, depuis ses 9 ans.

-Que s'est-il passé après avoir pris possession de cette magie ?  
-Rien de particulier, je l'avais dit à ma mère, et nous le cachions de notre mieux. Un jour hélas, un enfant de mon âge, m'a brutalisé, et pour me défendre, j'ai utilisé mes pouvoirs. J'ai provoqué la peur chez ce garçon, qui recula. Je désactivai immédiatement le sort, mais le mal était fait. Tout le monde au village savait que ni ma mère, ni moi n'étions des mages. Et pourtant, ce qu'ils avaient vus était bel et bien de la magie, d'après mes mains qui s'étaient illuminées de vert. Les enfants ont pris peur, et ont commencés à me battre, pour que j'avoue d'où ma venait cette magie. Sous la douleur, j'ai tout avoué. De plus, mes vêtements déchirés ont dévoilé mon tatouage. Les enfants sont allés voir leurs parents. Ceux-ci ont vite fait le lien. Cette magie était une magie noire. Ils sont venus chez nous. Pendant ce temps-là, j'étais rentrée chez moi, et avais tout raconté à ma mère.  
Je marquai une pause, le temps d'ordonner mes idées, et aussi de combattre les larmes qui me venaient au fur et à mesure que je me remémorais ces souvenirs si douloureux.

-Les villageois ont demandés à ce que je sois livrés au conseil, pour statuer de mon sort, après que ma mère leur ais révélés que je possédais l'une des magies de Zeleph, ce que je ne savais pas. Ma mère a refusé, répétant que je n'avais fait de mal à personne. Ils ont menacés d'enfoncer la porte. Ma mère a alors compris qu'elle n'avait pas le choix. Elle a vite préparé un sac de voyage qu'elle a rempli d'argent, de nourriture, d'une carte de Fiore, et du grimoire pour que j'apprenne a utilisé cette magie, et m'a demandé de partir le plus loin possible de ce village, et de trouver une guilde qui m'accepterait et me protégerait. Elle m'a fait promettre de ne pas me laisser faire emmener au conseil, de n'utiliser mes pouvoirs qu'en cas d'extrême urgence, et de ne pas entrer dans une guilde clandestine; Elle ne voulait pas que, sous prétexte que je possède une magie noire, j'entre dans une guilde noire. Elle m'a ensuite fait faire une dernière promesse : Celle de ne jamais croire que j'étais une mage de Zeleph ou un démon. Jamais. Peu importe ce que les gens diraient.

Le maître réfléchit un moment, puis me demanda :

-As-tu déjà tué quelqu'un ?  
-Non ! Bien sûr que non !

Et zut ! Ma voix avait légèrement tremblée en disant cela ! L'avait-il remarqué ?

-As-tu déjà blessé quelqu'un ?  
-Oui... Ceux qui voulaient me livrer au conseil, ou me tuer, ou me torturer. Dis-je comme si c'était normal que les gens me fassent ce genre de choses.  
-As-tu déjà volé quelqu'un ?  
-Non.  
-Comment faisais-tu pour survivre alors ?  
-J'allais chez les gens. Vu que j'étais une petite fille, les gens ne se méfiaient pas, et acceptaient de me laisser passer un ou deux jours chez eux.  
-Alors, ta mère avait raison, me dit-il en me souriant chaleureusement, mais avec une voix ferme, tu n'es pas un mage de Zeleph, et encore moins un démon. Je t'accepte comme membre de Fairy Tail. Bienvenue !  
-C'est...C'est vrai ? Vraiment ?  
-Oui, me dit-il simplement.

Je fus emplie de joie. Une joie immense. Mon calvaire était enfin terminé ! Un grand sourire naquit et illumina mon visage, le premier vrai sourire, depuis le départ de mon village, un sourire qui était pour moi, et non pour les autres. Le Maître sourit lui aussi, semblant heureux de m'avoir accueilli rien que pour ce sourire. Puis, il m'invita à redescendre, pour me présenter aux autres, et mon sourire disparu, je me rembrunis. D'une voix inquiète, je lui demandai :

-Dites Maître...  
-Oui ?  
-Et s'ils ne m'acceptaient pas ? Les mages de Zeleph n'ont pas très bonne réputation...  
-Mais tu n'es pas une mage de Zeleph, dit-il en souriant, si je leur explique, tout devrait bien se passer. Ils s'habitueront, et d'ici quelque temps, te considèreront comme un membre à part entière.  
-Si vous le dites, Maître...  
-Ah, au fait, ce serait bien que je sache ton nom, puisque je vais te présenter.

Je rougis, et baissais légèrement la tête, comme une enfant prise en faute et je dis, piteusement :

-Je m'appelle Anya Maryden.  
-Et tu as quel âge ?  
-J'ai 15 ans Maître !  
-Eh bien, tu es l'une de nos plus jeunes membres, avec Wendy Marvel. Bien, descendons maintenant.  
-Oui, dis-je tout bas. Ca y était, le moment était venu. C'est pleine d'appréhension, que je descendis les marches, le maître sur mes talons.  
-Bien. Tout le monde !

Si quelques-uns s'étaient arrêtés en me voyant, moi et le Maître, les autres continuaient une autre bagarre qu'ils avaient dû commencer, juste après que nous soyons montés. Je m'étonnais de ne pas voir Erza mettre un terme à cette nouvelle bataille, et, décalant mon regard, je compris. Elle mangeait un fraisier. D'accord. Ne pas se fier aux apparences. Ce n'est pas parce qu'une mage est en armure, qu'elle n'aime pas les pâtisseries. C'est noté. Erza avait relevé la tête, et voyant que le maître essayait de se faire entendre, hurla: (ou beugla, pour ceux qui n'ont pas froids aux yeux et qui n'ont pas peur de mourir. )

-TAISEZ-VOUS BANDE D'IMBECILES ! LE MAITRE VEUT NOUS PARLER !

Et là, ce fut le silence total, complet, absolu, parfait. J'étais vraiment admirative, et devant la capacité thoracique de la mage, et par sa grande autorité. Le Maître commença:

-Bien. Je vous annonce que nous allons, à partir d'aujourd'hui, compter un nouveau membre, Anya Maryden !

Les gens de la guilde me regardaient avec de grands sourires, visiblement heureux d'avoir un nouveau membre. Hélas, je savais que cela n'allait pas durer... Le Maître enchaina :

-Je dois cependant vous dire qu'elle possède une magie noire. Magie qu'elle a involontairement obtenue à l'âge de ses 9 ans.

Ah oui, sympa de préciser que je n'étais pas une psychopathe avide de magie noire, et souhaitant plus que tout, pour on ne sait quelles raisons mystérieuses, dominer Earthland. C'était in-vo-lon-taire ! Je m'en serais bien passé !

-Cette magie, continua le Maître, inconscient de mes pensées ironique, ne doit, en aucun cas être motif d'exclusion ou de peur. Anya n'y peut rien, et aimerais réellement faire partie de cette guilde, et ainsi, mettre sa magie au service des gens.  
-Et quelle est cette magie ? demanda un mage dans la foule.  
-Anya vous le dira, si elle le souhaite. Je compte cependant sur votre discrétion.  
-Autant vous le dire maintenant, je pense. Je...Je maîtrise l'une des magies de Zeleph.

Il y eu un mouvement flou, et l'instant d'après, j'étais plaquée au mur, une main crispée entourant mon cou.

-Na...Natsu...

En effet, c'était bien le mage aux étranges cheveux roses, qui était en train de m'étrangler ! Des images emplirent ma tête, et j'écarquillai les yeux, en regardant Lucy.

-Natsu ! Crièrent plusieurs voix, que j'identifiais comme étant celle de Lucy, Erza et du Maître.

Il avait fait une énorme erreur en m'agressant. Si j'en avait eu le temps, j'aurai pu leur expliquer. Trop tard. Tant pis pour lui. Mais, d'après les images qui avaient tournoyées dans ma tête, m'offrant au passage, un mal de tête, empiré par le manque d'oxygène qui commençait à se faire ressentir, m'avaient convaincu que c'était quelqu'un de bien. Ce qui me fut confirmé par ses paroles :

-T'as pas intérêt à faire du mal à mes amis, sinon tu le regretteras ! dit-il, sombre.

Il m'avait semblé qu'il avait failli dire autre chose que "mes amis". Intéressant, il semblait ne pas l'avoir réalisé. Le cou toujours enserré par Natsu, je regardai Lucy, étonnée que personne ne vienne à mon secours, puis promenais mon regard sur les autres membre de la guilde. Personne ne bougeait. (Plus tard, je sus que c'était le maître qui voulait savoir comment je me débrouillerai.). Je replongeai mes yeux violets pâles, dans ceux, verts foncés de Natsu, et articulai péniblement :

-Na...tsu...je préfé...rerais...me lancer... mon pire...sort...à moi-même...plutôt que de faire...du mal...à un membre...de ma propre...guilde !  
Ma réplique du lui plaire, car il me lâcha, me laissant reprendre mon souffle, et me sourit. Je lui retournai son sourire, un peu grimaçant, et marchai difficilement jusqu'à la jeune fille aux cheveux blancs qui se présenta comme étant Mirajane. Ouvrant grands les yeux, je balbultiai :

-Mirajane ? La Mira-san ? Oh mais quelle idiote ! J'avais complétement oublié que vous faisiez partie de Fairy Tail, excusez-moi ! Je vous ai vue sur les couvertures du Weekly Sorcerer !  
-Oh ? Fit la Mira-san, je ne pensais pas que tu me connaissais ! Ne t'excuse pas ! Et ne me vouvoie pas, voyons !  
-Oh, très bien, d'accord, Mira-san !

Lucy s'installe sur le tabouret voisin du mien, et commande une limonade à la barmaid, qui se retourna vers moi et me demanda :

-Et toi, Anya c'est ça ? Tu veux quelque chose ?  
-Oh, euh... Une limonade aussi, s'il te plaît, Mira-san !

La barmaid, s'activa et j'en profite pour, discrètement observer Lucy. Celle-ci me dit :

-C'était vraiment beau, ce que tu as dit tout à l'heure. Et heu...tu le pensais vraiment ?  
-Bien sûr ! Lui répondis-je, je connais les valeurs de Fairy Tail, et elles m'ont toujours beaucoup plu. Je veux faire honneur à cette guilde dont je fais désormais partie, continuais-je, décidée.  
-D'ailleurs, je voulais m'excuser pour le comportement de Natsu...

Là, j'éclatai de rire ! C'était trop mignon ! Lucy, elle, parut étonnée. Je me calmai un peu et allais parler lorsqu'elle me coupa :

-Tu sais, il est très sympa quand on le connaît, c'est juste qu'il est un peu impulsif, mais...  
-Ne t'inquiète pas ! Je ne lui en veux absolument pas ! Au contraire, cela prouve qu'il est quelqu'un de bien et qu'il tient à vous !

Les deux jeunes filles méditèrent un instant mes paroles, puis Mirajane nous servit et j'ajoutais :

-Et puis, je crois que, sans lui, je n'aurais jamais eu le courage d'entrer dans la guilde !  
-Tiens ? fit Lucy, Comme moi ? Mais que veux-tu dire par là ?  
-En fait, il m'attendait près de la porte, il savait que j'allais venir, parce qu'il m'avait senti, lorsque je vous suivais.  
-Lorsque tu nous suivais ? Oh ! C'était donc toi, la personne qui nous suivait tout à l'heure ! fit Lucy, visiblement soulagée.  
-Oui, je suis désolée si ça t'as inquiétée, Lucy-san, j'avais simplement peur de me perdre en essayant de trouver la guilde par moi-même.

Je buvais ma limonade en me posant une question à laquelle je n'avais pas de réponse. Question que posa Mirajane, après avoir, pendant de longues minutes, contemplé, avec Lucy et moi, les membres de la guilde, se taper dessus.( J'avais d'ailleurs demander à Lucy, si c'était normal, et si c'était souvent comme ça, et elle avait éclaté de rire, en me répondant que oui, ça se passait souvent ainsi, et qu'il allait falloir que je m'y habitue !) Mirajane me demanda donc :

-Au fait, Anya, tu comptes dormir où, ce soir ?  
-Eh bien...En fait, je n'en ai aucune idée ! Je n'avais absolument pas prévu que vous m'accepteriez ! Après tout, les autres guildes de Fiore m'ont rejeté !

Lucy ouvrit des yeux ronds :

-Tu as visité toutes les guildes de Fiore ?!  
-Oui, enfin, presque toutes celles de Fiore ! Il y a certains endroits trop dangeureux où je ne suis pas allée. Mais pour en revenir à l'endroit où je vais dormir, je me demandais justement, si vous n'aviez pas une chambre à la guilde à me louer, le temps que je trouve un appartement. Je paierai, bien sûr.

-Hum...fit Lucy, et si tu venais à mon appartement ? Il y a de la place pour deux, et puis, tu m'aiderais à payer mon loyer !  
-Oui ! Merci, Lucy-san ! Merci beaucoup ! Bon je vais aller voir Natsu et les autres, il faut que je leur parle. A + !  
-Dis Lucy, entendis-je dire Mira-san, elle regardait Lucy avec un air mi-amusé, mi-réprobateur, (je n'entendis pas la suite, noyée dans le bruit ambiant), tu n'étais pas censée dire " Oh, mais Anya, je vais t'héberger, bien sûr, et gratuitement !" ?  
-Tu rigoles ?! J'ai déjà Natsu qui squatte gratuitement ! Et Erza et Grey, s'y mettent aussi, parfois. Et même, une fois, Wendy est venue !

On entendit nettement un Happy, avec de fausses larmes gémir un : " Lucy est méchante ! Elle m'oublie tout le temps ! Moi aussi, je dors chez elle ! " Que les deux jeunes filles ignorèrent totalement, et Mirajane ajouta perfidement :

-Tiens, je ne savais qu'il venait aussi souvent que ça ! Je me demande ce que ça cache...

Lucy rougit et bégaya :

-En...Enfin, Mira...Tu dis n'importe quoi ! Ca...Ca ne cache rien du tout !

Pendant ce temps, j'étais donc allée à la table de Natsu, Erza et Grey ( qui avaient "enfin" finis de se battre ), je m'y étais assise et on avait commencé à parler, Grey avait donné un coup de coude dans les côtes de Natsu, et lui avait dit à voix basse :

-Tu devrais t'excuser pour tout à l'heure.

Natsu n'avait pas vraiment envie de s'excuser, cependant, le regard assassin d'Erza le décida :

-Euh...Anya...Tu sais...Pour tout à l'heure...  
-Tu n'as pas à t'excuser ! Fis-je en souriant, ayant deviné pourquoi il hésitait.  
-Ah ! Tu vois ! S'exclama-t-il, victorieux, en direction de Grey, j'avais pas besoin de m'excuser !  
-Elle t'a dit ça, parce qu'elle est trop gentille avec l'imbécile que tu es, tête à flammes !  
-Quoi ?! Répète un peu pour voir, l'exhibitionniste gelé !

Effectivement, le mage était, une fois de plus, en caleçon. Je rougis, pas encore habituée.

-Tu veux te battre ?!

Et les deux mages commencèrent une énième bataille, sous le regard franchement réprobateur d'Erza. On entendit deux "bong" sonore, puis deux gémissements. Les deux mages revinrent à la table, chacun avec une énorme bosse due au coup de poing d'Erza.

-D'ailleurs, Natsu...commencais-je en baissant les yeux, tu as fait une erreur en m'agressant tout à l'heure...

Natsu eut l'air étonné, et je compris sans peine ce qu'il pensait. Un truc du genre " Quoi, elle veut se battre aussi, la gamine ?!"

-Lorsque tu m'as à moitié étrangler tout à l'heure, tu m'as touchée.  
-Et ?

Je voyais les regards d'Erza de Grey et de Natsu, qui attendait la suite, curieux. Je poursuivis :

-Et alors...Avant d'avoir cette magie maudite, j'avais déjà un don non magique. Celui de savoir les plus grandes craintes et les plus grands souhaits d'une personne en ne les côtoyant que très peu de temps. Après l'obtention de...cette magie, mon don s'est développer, sans doute parce qu'il est en lien avec cette magie...Toujours est-il qu'il me suffit maintenant de toucher une personne pour savoir ses plus grandes peur et ses plus grands rêves. Donc...  
-Lorsque Natsu t'as touché, tu as pu voir ses plus grandes craintes et ses plus grands souhaits, termina Erza.  
-Exactement. Et ça en révèle beaucoup sur la vie privée d'une personne. Donc, évitez de me toucher.  
-Mais, protesta Natsu, moi, je n'ai peur de rien !  
-Je comprends ce que tu veux dire, mais ce sont des peurs qu'un événement arrive, comme la mort d'un proche, par exemple.  
-Oh, je vois, fit-il, comprenant.  
-Anya ! Tu peux venir une minute, s'il te plaît ?  
-J'arrive, Mira-san ! A plus tard ! Fis-je aux autres.

Je me précipitais en direction du bar, et Mirajane me dis :

-Puisque tu fais maintenant partie de notre guilde, il est temps de te tatouer la marque de Fairy Tail.  
-Oui ! C'est vrai, j'avais complétement oublié !  
-Alors, tu le veux où ?

Je contournai le comptoir et devant Mirajane, je dénudai légèrement ma poitrine et lui fit signe d'apposer le tampon du côté gauche, ce qu'elle fit après m'avoir demandé la couleur du tatouage ( j'avais répondu, violet clairs, car c'est la couleur de l'un des seuls sorts que j'apprécie ). Puis, elle me demanda :

-Pourquoi à cet endroit ?  
-Parce que, de l'autre côté, à peu près au niveau de mon cœur, j'ai...le tatouage de la magie de Zeleph. Quelques fois, j'ai peur que cette magie ne prenne possession de mon cœur et mon esprit. Maintenant, je me dis, que si ça arrive, Fairy Tail ne sera jamais loin pour m'aider, dis-je en montrant successivement mes deux tatouages.

Lucy, lorsque je revins sur mon tabouret, me proposa d'aller tout de suite à son appartement, et j'acceptai. Nous dîmes au revoir au revoir à Mira et les autres.

Sur le chemin, Lucy me prévint :

-Si Natsu et Happy sont là, ne t'étonne pas, ces deux idiots viennent tout le temps squatter chez moi, fit-elle, les sourcils froncés.  
-Comment ils font pour entrer ? Ils ont une clé ?  
-Non, justement ! Je n'ai aucune idée de comment ils font pour entrer ! S'il te dit son secret, promets-moi de me le dire ! Me répondit-elle, suppliante.  
-Je te le promets ! Fis-je en souriant.

Enfin, nous arrivâmes chez elle. Mais, pour une fois, les « deux idiots » n'étaient pas là. Elle me proposa de prendre un bain avant elle, et j'eus beau tenter de négocier avec des arguments comme "Mais enfin, c'est chez toi vas-y en premier, Lucy-san ! " Elle avait répliqué avec un argument imparable :" Natsu viendra dans une quinzaine de minutes, il a l'habitude de me voir en serviette, mais pas toi !" qui fit effet car 1) Me retrouver en serviette devant un garçon n'est pas dans mes plans, contrairement à ceux de Lucy, et 2) J'ai n'ai vraiment pas envie qu'on voit mon tatouage dû à ma magie particulière, ils se méfieraient encore plus. Donc j'allais dans la salle de bain, et fis couler un bain.

Là aussi, j'avais bataillé, mais Lucy voulait absolument que je prenne un bain, et non une douche. Je me détendais donc quelques minutes, avant de me laver, et je constatai que ma peau et mes cheveux étaient vraiment sales. L'eau se troubla dès que j'entrai dans la baignoire, et encore plus lorsque je me lavai et me rinçai. Au bout de quelques pénibles instants à me débattre avec mes longs cheveux, qui, détachés, m'arrivaient aux genoux, je sortis, vidais la baignoire ( J'avais beau vouloir économiser l'eau de Lucy-san, je ne pouvais lui laisser de l'eau dans un tel état ), mis une serviette blanche, prêtée par Lucy, et me contemplai dans le miroir. Mes cheveux étaient bien plus brillants, et je me sentais nettement plus propre : une semaine à dormir par terre, à la belle étoile, à marcher sans s'arrêter m'avait vraiment salie. J'enfilai ma chemise de nuit blanche aux manches, au col et au bas évasé, avec des rubans violets pâles, et sortais de la salle de bain. Immédiatement, Lucy rentra dedans avec deux petites serviettes en me lançant :

-Natsu n'est pas encore arrivé, je me dépêche !

Pendant qu'elle prenait son bain, je pensais qu'elle n'avait pas pris son pyjama dans son affolement, et que donc, Natsu ou pas Natsu, elle sortirait de la pièce en serviettes. Et d'après ce que j'avais cru comprendre, il venait souvent. J'en étais là de mes réflexionx, lorsque la fenêtre s'ouvrit, me faisant sursauter et frissonner de froid. Le mage aux cheveux roses entra et referma la fenêtre. Happy l'accompagnait :

-Oh, salut, Anya, tu sais où est Lucy ?  
-Oui, elle est dans la salle de bain. Dis Natsu, fis-je pour tenter de tenir ma promesse à ma nouvelle amie, c'est comme ça que tu entres chez Lucy à chaque fois ?  
-Non. Souvent, je regarde si la fenêtre est ouverte, et si elle est fermée, je passe par ailleurs.  
-Mais par où exactement ? Insistai-je.

Le mage ouvrait la bouche pour répondre, lorsque le chat bleu intervint :

-Natsu, t'avais dit qu'on dirait pas ! On ne sait pas si elle est du côté de Lucy !  
-Ah ouais, t'as raison Happy ! Merci, j'avais oublié ! le remercia Natsu, un sourire sur le visage, en riant légèrement, gêné.  
-Pff... Sans moi, t'aurais vendu la mèche...  
-Mais, et si je t'offrais du poisson, Happy... Susurrai-je d'une voix enjôleuse.

En fait, j'avais assez vite compris que c'était le plat préféré du petit chat bleu. Chat qui me répondit :

-Ouah ! T'es aussi manipulatrice et tordue que Lucy ! Vous vous êtes bien trouvées !  
-Qui est tordue ?! grondai-je, et je me retournai, étonnée, vers Lucy, en serviette, qui s'était écriée en même temps que moi, et qui, rouge de rage, poursuivit sur le même ton :

-Et puis, qu'est-ce que vous foutez ENCORE, chez moi ?!

Natsu, qui s'était retrouvé avec le pied de la mage dans la figure et avait volé jusqu'au mur d'en face gémit :

-Aïe ! Lucy ! Pourquoi tu m'as ENCORE frappé ?!

Je ne pus me retenir, je m'écroulai de rire sur le lit de Lucy. J'avais la vive impression que ce n'était pas la première fois que cela se passait ainsi. Cela était d'ailleurs confirmer par les "ENCORE" des deux mages. Lucy, qui s'était calmée en me voyant rire, s'était remise en colère ( vite rejointe par moi ), lorsque Happy avait eu le malheur de ne pouvoir s'empêcher de dire :

-Et en plus, elle est bizarre ! Ah, y a pas à dire, elles se sont bien trouvées !

Lucy tira une joue du matou, qui n'avait eu le temps de s'échapper en volant, pendant que moi, trouvant cette idée absolument géniale, je tirai l'autre joue, et ce, jusqu'à ce qu'un certain mage ne s'exclame :

-Ouah ! J'ai faim moi ! On mange quoi ce soir, Lucy ?

Lucy se releva ( On s'était toutes les deux agenouillée pour torturer le chat ), et s'affaira aux fourneaux, et très vite, elle nous servit. Nous nous installâmes à table et mangeâmes. J'avais dit à Lucy que, puisque j'avais un peu d'argent et que, comme cela faisait trois jour que je n'avais rien mangé, j'allai manger ce soir, et la payer. Lucy avait refusé tout argent de ma part. Quant à Natsu, il avait bien faillit s'étouffer, lorsque j'avais parlé de ne pas manger pendant trois jours. Lucy avait donné du feu à Natsu, et de la viande, et je le regardai, les yeux écarquillés sous la surprise, avaler le feu, non, l'absorber, et je posai la question que se doit de poser toute personne -normale- assistant à ce spectacle :

-Tu manges du feu ?!  
-Oui, me répondit Lucy, c'est un chasseur de dragon de feu, du coup il mange son élément. Le feu donc.  
-Ouah ! Fis-je, impressionnée, mais...est-ce bien prudent de me donner de telles informations ?  
-Ben pourquoi, me demanda Natsu, franchement surpris, tu fais partie de notre guilde, et tu m'as dit que tu ne ferai pas de mal aux membres de ta propre guilde, non ?

Je fus tentée de lui répondre que j'aurai très bien pus lui mentir, mais le sourire des deux mages et du chat m'en dissuadèrent, et je souris à mon tour.

Après le repas, les deux mages me parlèrent longuement de leurs amis et de leurs magies, et je fus très intéressée, lorsque le sujet s'orienta sur Happy, je m'étais vraiment posé des tas de question sur sa race...C'était donc un Exceed, qui venait d'un autre monde, Edolas, parallèle à Earthland, où il y avait une copie de chacun d'entre eux, mais complétement différente. Je leur posais plein de question sur ce sujet, et ils me racontèrent en détails, leur aventure. J'étais vraiment impressionnée ! Enfin, Happy bailla, et ce fut le signal du coucher.

Je sortis de ma sacoche, une balle magique, pressai l'un de ses boutons, puis la lançai en l'air, il y eut un "pof" et derrière un écran de fumée qui se dissipa rapidement, apparut un matelas, avec une couverture et un oreiller. C'était un objet magique qui me permettais de faire apparaître un objet, je l'avais acheté en boutique il y a deux ans, voilà ce que j'expliquai aux trois paires d'yeux ronds qui me fixaient. Puis tout le monde alla se coucher. Natsu était allongé par terre, et lorsque je lui proposai de faire apparaître un deuxième matelas, il m'avait dit de ne pas m'inquiéter, en me faisant un clin d'œil.

Je me retournais plusieurs fois dans mon lit ( ou plutôt dans mon matelas posé à terre ) en repensant aux événements de cette merveilleuse journée où j'avais trouvé une guilde capable de faire l'effort de m'accueillir, des amis, et, j'en étais sûre, une famille... Fairy Tail... Et sur cette dernière pensée, je m'endormis.

* * *

 _Et voilà, ce premier chapitre est l'un des plus longs de cette fanfiction ! J'espère que ça vous a plu, on se retrouve pour la suite ! ^^_

 ** _By Tiphaine-Yushumi._**


	3. Chapitre 2

_**CHAPITRE 2 : Natsu, ou avoir l'air d'un parfait idiot ne veux pas forcément dire qu'on en est un.**_

 **L** e lendemain, ce fut le bruit sourd d'un corps s'écrasant contre un mur et une voix qui me réveillèrent, voix qui disait

-Ouch ! Lucy, mais pourquoi tu m'as ENCORE frappé ?

Mon cerveau embrumé reçu lentement l'information de mes yeux que la voix qui appartenait à ce corps qui se relevait, le visage grimaçant, et dont on apercevait la tignasse rose était celle de Natsu. Mon cerveau, toujours aussi embrumé, mit quelques secondes pour trouver, en toute logique que Natsu avait voltigé jusqu'au mur. Cela était d'ailleurs confirmé par un léger renfoncement dans le mur. Suivant cette logique extraordinaire, je pensai, très lentement, que s'il avait volé là, c'était qu'il venait du côté opposé (Wouah !). Je me retournai donc vivement (enfin...vivement...autant que mes muscles tout aussi embrumés que mon cerveau me le permettaient...), pour me retrouver devant une Lucy, ivre de rage, rouge comme une pivoine, qui hurla :

-Comment ça pourquoi ?! Qu'est-ce que tu foutais ENCORE dans mon lit ?!  
-Mais, il fait froid par terre...  
-Je m'en fous ! T'as qu'à dormir chez toi !

Happy, que j'avais entendu demander à mi-voix des nouvelles de Salamander qui se remettait du coup de pied de la mage. Je connaissais son surnom d'après le Weekly Sorcerer, "Salamander" ou "La Salamandre", c'était sans doute dû à sa magie. Happy, en écho à mes pensées dit :

-C'est un réveil un peu brutal quand même...

Lucy sembla vouloir rétorquer autre chose, mais finit par se raviser en soupirant. Cependant, je crois avoir deviné qu'elle voulait dire quelque chose du genre "Et se réveiller avec un garçon dans son lit, ce n'est pas un réveil brutal, peut-être ?!" Ce dont j'étais tout à fait d'accord avec elle. Elle ne l'avait pas dit, pensant sans doute que le mage et le chat ne comprendrait pas. Elle n'avait pas tout à fait tort, même si moi je repensais aux paroles de la veille de Natsu...Humm... Ce n'était peut-être pas totalement à cause du froid qu'un mage de feu, qui pouvait rester sans trembler sous des températures extrêmes, voulait dormir dans le lit de la mage. Même si je savais qu'il ne pensait à rien de pervers, il était bien trop insouciant et naïf pour cela -Eh oui, rien qu'en une journée j'avais compris qu'il était très naïf, surtout après que lui et Lucy m'aient raconté leurs aventures-.

C'est d'ailleurs pour ça que, comme Lucy, je savais qu'il n'aurait pas compris pourquoi ça la gênait qu'ils dorment ensemble. Et j'eus un sourire malicieux en me disant qu'ils iraient bien ensemble, même si je ne connaissais rien de l'amour, parce que, honnêtement, je n'avais jamais eu le temps pour cela, trop occupée que j'étais à fuir les gens mal intentionnés, et puis, jusqu'à présent, je ne devais faire confiance à personne. Maintenant je pouvais avoir confiance en les membres de Fairy Tail, qui je le sais, j'en suis sûre, sont ma nouvelle famille, bien que jamais je n'oublierais ma mère. J'accentuais mon sourire en regardant à nouveau les deux mages, je me dis une nouvelle fois, que cela n'était sans doute pas la première fois que cela se passait ainsi. Se tournant vers moi, Lucy se radoucit et me dit :

-Bonjour Anya ! Désolée de t'avoir réveillé ainsi, mais c'est à cause de cet idiot.  
-Bonjour Lucy-san ! J'avais bien compris, ne t'inquiète pas. Ah, et bonjour Natsu-san et Happy !  
-Yo ! Me firent les deux autres.  
-Et si on allait maintenant à la guilde, me proposa Lucy, ignorant royalement Natsu et Happy.  
-D'accord ! On prend une douche, on s'habille et on y va !

Lucy et moi prîmes donc une douche, puis, nous nous habillâmes. Lucy était vêtue d'une jupe bleue, avec une ceinture brune, un haut blanc et bleu, son fouet, ses bottes noires, et son ruban bleu qui retenait ses cheveux en une couette sur le côté. Quant à moi, je m'étais habillée comme hier, un T-Shirt noir à bretelles, avec un gilet à manches courtes violet et jaune, fermé juste au-dessous de la poitrine par un ruban noir, un minishort jaune, le tout assortis à des bottes noires avec des rubans violets. Comme à mon habitude, j'attachai mes cheveux argentés en deux couettes hautes avec mes anneaux violets et jaunes. Nous étions parées. Avec Natsu et Happy, nous nous dirigeâmes vers la guilde.

A peine arrivés, Grey et Erza nous demandèrent de nous installer. Ne sachant pas trop si j'étais concernée, je m'apprêtais à aller sur un tabouret, près du bar, mais Lucy m'appela, et je m'assis à la même table qu'eux. Apparemment, il était question d'une mission. J'écoutai, fascinée, le but de leur mission qui s'avérait être compliquée et nécessitait l'aide de quelques-autres mages. Bien que Natsu ait déclaré qu'il n'avait besoin de personne, ce que personne n'avait écouté. Malheureusement tous les mages étaient pris excepté Wendy, Sharuru et Roméo qui acceptèrent avec joie. Enfin...surtout Wendy et Roméo, puisque Sharuru, elle, était totalement indifférente. (Par contre, il avait fallu batailler un peu pour que Macao laisse Roméo faire cette mission) Se tournant vers moi, les mages me demandèrent :

-Et toi, Anya, tu veux venir ?

Je réfléchi quelques instants, puis me décidai. La mission était compliquée certes, mais peu dangereuse. Il fallait faire fuir une bande de voleurs qui embêtaient les habitants d'une ville depuis plus d'un mois déjà. S'il fallait être autant de mages, c'était parce qu'il était stipulé qu'il fallait remplir la mission en une journée, que les voleurs étaient nombreux et dans plusieurs endroits de la ville, et que celle-ci était assez grande. S'il fallait juste mettre en déroute des voleurs, alors je pouvais les aider, même si je n'aime pas utiliser ma magie, c'est pour faire le bien ! Et puis, si j'ai intégré une guilde, c'est bien pour mettre ma magie au service des gens !

-Bien sûr ! Répondis-je, enthousiaste.

Soudain, Sharuru baissa légèrement la tête, et étant juste à côté d'elle, je pus voir ses yeux écarquillés d'horreur. Wendy, ayant remarqué son trouble, lui demanda :

-Sharuru, qu'as-tu vu ?

Je savais que Sharuru avait le don de voir l'avenir. Et lorsqu'elle leva ses yeux dans ma direction, je frissonnai. Avait-elle vu mon avenir ? Si oui, il ne devait pas être radieux... D'une voix blanche, mais ferme, elle s'adressa à moi :

-Toi...Tu...Tu vas nous trahir, je l'ai vu.

Ce fut à mon tour d'écarquiller les yeux.

-Qu'est-ce que tu racontes, Sharuru ?! Je ne ferai jamais une chose pareille ! Jamais ! Et puis, pourquoi je le ferai, hein ? Qu'as-tu vu exactement ? demandai-je, paniquée.  
-Je ne vais pas te le dire. Cela pourrait changer le futur dans lequel je vois également que tu seras vue. Tu te feras surprendre, finit-elle, glaciale.

Je comprenais que son ton froid révélait qu'elle ne laisserait personne s'en prendre à sa guilde. En d'autres circonstances, j'aurais souris, mais là, je ne savais pas comment les convaincre que ce que disait Sharuru était faux, et j'en avais les larmes aux yeux. Wendy laissa échapper doucement :

-Sharuru ne s'est jamais trompée jusqu'à présent...  
-Mais, elle a pu mal interpréter sa vision, non ?  
-Oui, c'est possible...  
-Comment pourrais-je vous prouver le contraire ?

Certains mages, en entendant L'exceed blanche, s'étaient raidis, et l'un d'eux, que je ne pus identifier, demanda lentement :

-Eh bien...Tu as dit hier que tu préférerais te lancer ton pire sort que de ne nous trahir ?

Aussitôt, je fus parcourue de frisson et je me mis à trembler. J'avais rarement lancé ce sort, mais les effets qu'il avait produits suffisaient à me terroriser. D'autant que j'avais vu des mages acquiescer dans la foule. Lucy, et Mirajane qui venait d'arriver, remarquèrent mon mal-être. La première mit sa main sur mon bras et la deuxième annonça fermement qu'elle était contre. Des images avaient emplis une nouvelle fois ma tête. Je soupirai, et dis d'un ton las à Lucy :

-Lucy-san, c'est gentil de ta part de manifester ta compassion, mais j'aurai préféré que tu le fasses autrement qu'en me touchant...  
\- Ah bon mais pourquoi ? fit-elle, étonnée.

J'allai lui répondre, lorsqu'elle se rappela :

-Oh non ! Tu m'en avais parlé hier soir ! Quelle idiote ! Je suis désolée, Anya !  
-Ce n'est rien, Lucy-san, c'est plus pour toi que c'est embêtant... Tout le monde n'a pas envie qu'une inconnue sache ses plus grandes peurs et ses plus grands rêves...  
-Mais, dit Natsu en souriant, tu n'es pas une inconnue ! Tu es une mage de Fairy Tail, maintenant !  
-Oui dis-je en souriant à mon tour, j'ai trouvé une famille. Pour en revenir à ta vision Sharuru, repris-je en m'adressant à la chatte blanche, si je venais à vous trahir, ce ne serait pas volontaire je pense, cela voudrait dire que je serai sous l'emprise de ma magie, dont vous connaissez à présent la noirceur. J'ai toujours craint que cette magie ne prenne le dessus sur mon esprit, et me possède entièrement. Dans ce cas...j'aimerai...que vous...me tuiez. Je sais que les mages de Fairy Tail ne sont pas des tueurs. Mais vous n'aurez pas le choix. Je doute qu'il soit possible de me raisonner.

Quelques mages hochèrent la tête, mais je voyais bien que ce serait difficile pour eux. Sharuru me dit alors :

-Ce que tu dis prouve que tu es, et resteras, fidèle à Fairy Tail. Ma vision n'est pas fausse, je ne me trompe jamais. Cependant, j'ai pu mal l'interpréter, je te le concède.

Je lui souris, et considérant que l'incident était clos, chaque mage repartit à son occupation. Ayant soif, je partis en direction du bar avec Mirajane, dans l'intention de boire une limonade. Mais lorsque nous arrivâmes au comptoir, elle légua la maintenance du bar à sa jeune sœur, Lisanna, et me demanda de la suivre. J'obtempérais, curieuse de savoir ce que la barmaid me voulait. Elle m'entraina dans une petite salle, referma la porte, et me posa une question à laquelle je ne m'attendais, mais alors pas du tout :

-Quels sont les peurs et les rêves de Lucy et Natsu ?

Bouche bée, je la regardai. Elle avait un sourire et un regard qui ne me plaisaient que très moyennement. Elle poursuivit :

-Tu comprends, ces deux-là sont faits l'un pour l'autre, ma mission, c'est de les réunir !

Pendant qu'elle partait dans ses délires de cupidon, je réfléchis en me disant qu'elle n'avait pas tout à fait tort, moi-même, j'avais pensé le matin-même, qu'ils feraient un beau couple. Revenant sur Earthland, elle continua, plus sérieuse :

-Je veux savoir si leurs peurs ou leurs rêves sont en lien avec l'autre !  
-Heu... Ça m'embête, mais je dois refuser, c'est confidentiel, je ne devrai même pas le savoir, moi...  
-Oh allez, juste si c'est en rapport avec l'autre, pas précisément !  
-Non, ce serait mal...  
-Je comprends pourquoi tu penses ainsi, mais tu devrais arrêter de culpabiliser à propos de cette magie, considère que c'est une magie comme les autres, je suis sûre qu'il existe des magies blanche qui ont à peu près le même effet ! Et, pense que ce n'est que pour leur bonheur que je fais ça !  
-Mmh...Bon, pourquoi pas.

Je pris une grande inspiration, et lui dis :

-Effectivement, L'une des plus grandes peurs de Natsu, est qu'il arrive quelque chose à Lucy, et d'après ce que j'ai vu, j'ajouterai même, qu'il a peur de ne pouvoir la protéger.  
-Oooooooooh ! Et Lucy ?  
-Lucy ? Eh bien, elle, elle a aussi peur pour Natsu, mais en plus, l'un de ses plus grands rêves, est de sortir avec lui, elle est amoureuse de lui !  
-Ooouuaaah... Fit Mirajane, repartie dans ses rêves, et là, je n'avais pas besoin de ma magie pour savoir de quoi il retournait !  
-Mais, continuais-je.  
-Mais ?  
-Mais d'après ma magie, c'est un rêve inconscient.  
-Un rêve inconscient ? Tu veux dire qu'elle ne sait pas elle-même qu'elle aime Natsu ? Elle ne s'est pas rendu compte qu'elle avait ce rêve ?  
-Tout à fait. Donc, elle l'aime, mais elle n'en a pas pris conscience.  
-C'est quand même pas mal.  
-Oui.  
-Dis, Anya, tu pourrais m'aider ?  
-A quoi, demandais-je, en craignant le pire.  
-A les mettre ensemble évidemment !

Evidemment, j'aurai dû m'en douter, le pire hein, faut que j'arrête de penser cette phrase, ça porte malheur !

-Je...je ne veux pas me mêler de ce genre de choses, Mira-san !  
-Mais si, mais si, dis tu as envie de faire cette mission avec les autres ?  
-Euh...oui, avouais-je.  
-Et tu veux absolument faire plein de mission, pour aider les gens, pour contrebalancer le fait que tu utilises une magie noire ?  
-Euh... oui. Lui répondis-je.  
-Eh bien je t'offre la possibilité de faire les deux !  
-Comment ça ?  
-Eh bien, premièrement, je vais intervenir, pour que les autres te laissent venir, et deuxièmement, dit-elle en levant un doigt puis deux, j'ai une mission pour toi, que seul toi peux réussir !  
-Une mission ? Pour moi ? Que seul moi peux remplir ? M'écriai-je, des étoiles dans les yeux.  
-Oui. Tu la veux ?  
-Oui !  
-Tu la veux ?  
-Oui !  
-Tu la veux vraiment ?  
-Oui !  
-Tu la feras peu importe de quoi il s'agit ?  
-Oui !

Euh, un instant, c'était quoi cette question ?! Et en plus, prise par le jeu, j'ai répondu oui, non mais quelle nouille ! Satisfaite de ma réponse idiote et involontaire, Mirajane fit un grand sourire, qui me fit un peu peur, car dans ses yeux il y avait une lueur sadique, et me tendis la feuille :

-QUOI ?! TU PLAISANTES ?!

Sur l'annonce, il y avait écrit "Besoin de former couple à Fairy Tail, en particulier Natsu Dragnir et Lucy Heartfilia, et d'autre si possible, récompense : 150 000 joyaux"

-C'est toi qui l'a écrite n'est-ce pas, Mira-san...

C'était plus une constatation résignée qu'une question. A laquelle elle répondit :

-Evidemment que c'est moi qui l'ai écrite, je comptais la mettre sur le tableau des missions, mais finalement, puisque tu as accepté de la faire, je n'aurais pas besoin de l'y mettre !  
-Oui, hein...

Je le savais pourtant, du moins, je croyais le savoir, qu'il fallait se méfier de Mirajane ! Lucy m'avait raconté plein de choses sur la guilde, et notamment, sur les manigances d'une certaine barmaid...Et pourtant, _pourtant_ , je m'étais magnifiquement fait avoir ! A en juger par le sourire satisfait de Mirajane, elle en était fière. Après que je l'ai regardé de travers pendant un moment, elle me dit :

-Oh, arrête de me regarder comme ça, je vais aussi t'aider pour que tu puisses faire la mission de Grey et Erza !

Je lui souris, c'est vrai ça !

-On devrait remonter, sinon les autres vont se demander ce qu'on complote !  
-Ce que TU complotes, tu veux dire !  
-Oui ! Allez, remontons !

Je la suis, et arrivée au bar, je peux enfin commander ma limonade, et je la bois, abasourdie, ne réalisant pas encore vraiment ce qui m'arrive. Je viens bien d'accepter sans le vouloir, de me mêler de la vie privée et amoureuse des membres de ma guilde. Ah, cette Mirajane ! Je réfléchis à comment je pourrais la remplir vite. Natsu et Lucy... Et peut-être d'autres couples... Minute ! D'autres couples ?! Mais elle pense à qui exactement ?! Je viens d'arriver, moi ! Je ne sais pas qui elle veut que je mette avec qui ! Il faudrait que je lui demande ! Ou alors...je lui demande rien, et j'ai une bonne raison pour ne mettre que Lucy et Natsu ensemble ! Ouais, je vais faire ç...

-Ah, Anya, il faut que je te dise qui va avec qui !

Je soupire intérieurement, d'accord, c'est pas possible de lui échapper !

-Alors, tu vas partir avec Natsu, Lucy, Grey, Jubia, Roméo, Wendy, Sharuru, Happy et Erza. Grey va avec Jubia, Roméo avec Wendy, Sharuru avec Happy. Lors de d'autres missions que tu effectueras avec les autres, je compterai sur toi, et je te dirai qui va avec qui à ce moment-là.  
-D'accord !

Je pense avoir tout mémorisé. Bon, c'est parti ! Peu après, Lucy vient me voir pour me dire que la mission est pour demain, car c'est un peu tard pour aujourd'hui. Etonnée, je sors un objet rond, qui m'indique l'heure, (Vous aurez peut-être devinés, mais j'adore collectionner les objets de ce genre, qui m'ont d'ailleurs souvent aidés !) et je constate, stupéfaite, qu'il est plus de 13 heures déjà ! Effectivement, il est un peu tard !

-Dis, Natsu et moi, on comptait manger chez moi, tu veux venir ?  
-Oui, je veux bien, si ça ne te déranges pas, Lucy-san !

On entendit distinctement, un Happy avec de fausses larmes gémir un "Lucy est méchaaaannnnte, elle m'a encooore oubliéééé !" que tout le monde ignora. Tous les trois, euh tous les quatre, nous partîmes en direction de l'appartement de Lucy.

Nous mangeâmes de bon appétit, tout en parlant de la mission. Mes deux amis parlaient d'un plan de bataille, ce qui s'avérait plus compliqué que je ne l'aurai cru ! Natsu avait un peu de mal avec les mots « patience », « on attend » ou encore « il faut d'abord qu'on les observe pour voir combien ils sont, et quelle magie ils ont ». Lui avait plutôt en tête un plan OFDLT (On Fonce Dans Le tas), ce qui ne plaisait que très moyennement à Lucy. Et moi, entre les deux, je ne savais pas trop quoi dire ! Je finis par proposer :

-Et si vous faisiez chacun ce que vous voulez ? Puisque la ville est grande et que la bande est au quatre coin de la ville, vous pourriez chacun prendre une partie de la bande !  
-Bonne idée ! fit Lucy, de toute façon, Natsu ne m'écoutera pas, autant que je me débrouille de mon côté !  
-OK, alors, acquiesça Natsu.

Je sentais pourtant qu'il était réticent à laisser seule Lucy. En souriant, je lui dis :

-J'accompagnerai Lucy. De toute façon, je pense que les autres se mettront en groupes.  
-Sûrement, me confirma Lucy.

Le repas terminé, nous partîmes en balade tous les quatre (Oui j'ai pensé à Happy ! Et j'en suis fière !), Lucy marchait comme d'habitude sur le muret, en équilibre, les bras tendus. Natsu discutait avec Happy des repas qu'ils feraient en mission, tout en jetant des coups d'œil en coin à la mage céleste pour vérifier qu'elle ne tombait pas. Moi je discutais du prix des loyers qui menaçaient d'augmenter avec Lucy. Et je songeais avec une pincée de culpabilité que pour le loyer, je pourrais payer ma part pour 4 mois, si je parvenais à remplir la mission secrète de Mirajane...Mais ce qui m'embêtais le plus dans cette mission, c'est que j'allais non seulement devoir utiliser ma magie, mais surtout l'utiliser sur des membres de ma guilde !

Nous arrivâmes dans un parc, puis nous dirigeâmes en direction d'une forêt. Cette forêt était vraiment magnifique. Mis à part les quelques monstres que nous rencontrâmes, et que Natsu dégomma en quelques coups de poings sans même utiliser sa magie, la faune était aussi belle que la flore. Les plantes étaient fascinantes, leurs couleurs vives faisaient presque mal aux yeux. Les animaux étaient vraiment mignons pour la plupart, mais, par prudence, j'évitai de m'en approcher, bien que j'aie envie de caresser les fourrures soyeuses, et plumes douces de ces étranges créatures que je ne connaissais pas ! La faune était très diverses dans le royaume de Fiore, je le savais pour l'avoir parcouru en long en large et en travers pendant 2 ans ! Bien qu'en réalité, je n'étais pas allée partout, puisque certaines régions étaient bien trop dangereuses pour moi !

Arrivés au bord d'un lac, Lucy et moi continuâmes notre discutions, tandis que Natsu et Happy péchaient des poissons. Après cette pêche fructueuse, le repas du soir fut décidé à l'unanimité ! Comme d'habitude (d'après Lucy), Natsu fit griller le poisson de Happy, alors que celui-ci le voulait cru. En soupirant, j'échangeai ma part avec lui, puisque mon poisson n'était pas encore cuit. Enfin nous dévorâmes le poisson, et rentrâmes dans l'appart à Lucy. Celle-ci était tellement fatiguée qu'elle ne pensa même pas à l'idée de mettre Natsu (et Happy) à la porte. Tout le monde se coucha après s'être souhaités une bonne nuit. Quant à moi, j'avais bien du mal à dormir en pensant à la mission, les missions, qui m'attendaient.

Certes, j'avais voulu les faire, enfin la faire puisque celle de Mirajane était involontaire, mais cela ne m'empêchais pas de paniquer à l'idée de devoir utiliser ma magie.

* * *

 _Et voilà, second chapitre posté ! ^^ Qu'en avez-vous pensé ? N'hésitez pas à me donner vos impressions ! A la prochaine ! ^^_

 ** _By Tiphaine-Yushumi._**


	4. Chapitre 3-1

**CHAPITRE 3 : La mission. (Partie 1)** **  
**  
 **PDV Anya :**

 **L** e lendemain matin, très tôt, nous nous rendirent tous les trois, accompagnés d'Happy, devant la cathédrale de Magnolia, ou les autres les attendaient déjà. Ensemble, nous nous dirigeâmes vers la gare, mais arrivé là-bas, Natsu refusa catégoriquement de monter dans le train, et, c'était exceptionnel d'après les autres, il esquiva le coup de poing d'Erza. Pour éviter que tous deux ne se battent, nous autres décidèrent à l'unanimité d'aller au lieu de rendez-vous à pied. Nous nous enfonçâmes donc dans la forêt, Tous le monde grommelaient, sauf moi, parce que ça m'importait peu. Ça m'arrangeait même !

D'après les calculs d'Erza, qui tenait une carte, et nous indiquait la direction à prendre, nous n'arriverions que le lendemain matin, et il faudrait donc s'arrêter pour la nuit. Pendant que nous marchions, je préparais un plan pour remplir la mission que Mirajane m'avait confiée (fourrée dans les mains serait plus juste !) rapidement. Nous nous arrêtâmes une première fois pour déjeuner, puis repartîmes. Grey et Natsu se battaient sans cesse, avant de se faire frapper d'un coup de poing d'Erza. Si au début, j'étais horrifiée, au bout d'environ trois heures, j'étais aussi blasée que les autres, qui se contentaient de soupirer. Nous rencontrâmes pleins de monstres sur le chemin, et nous n'eûmes jamais à nous inquiéter. A vrai dire, j'avais plutôt de la compassion pour ces pauvres bestioles, victimes collatérales le plus souvent, des bagarres des jeunes hommes, ou objet de concours... Pauvres bestioles qui nous auraient bouffés si on ne les avait pas massacrées... Voilà comment avoir de la peine pour ses prédateurs...

Enfin, le soir, nous nous arrêtâmes pour camper. Grey alla chercher du bois pour le feu, Natsu, Roméo et Happy allèrent pêcher du poisson, tandis que Wendy, Sharuru, Lucy, Jubia et moi montions les tentes. Quant à Erza...Eh bien... Elle dirigeait le tout ! Tâche importante ! Si si ! Enfin, tous ces préparatifs terminés, nous pûmes déballer nos vivres, et faire cuire les quelques (énormes) poissons que nous avaient ramenés Happy, Natsu et Roméo. Nous mangeâmes de bon appétit en discutant gaiement, puis, nous couchâmes dans nos tentes respectives. Enfin... Après un petit quart d'heure mouvementé pour décider qui allait dormir avec qui. Roméo dormirait avec Grey, Jubia avec Erza, Moi avec Wendy et Sharuru, et Lucy...avec...Natsu et Happy. Bien que celle-ci ne soit pas exactement d'accord ! Mais Erza, qui avait décidé qu'il en serait ainsi, n'accepta pas les récriminations de la mage céleste. Ce que la mage en armure ne disait pas, c'était que c'était Mirajane qui le lui avait demandé, en échange de dix fraisiers. Je le savais, parce que Mirajane lui avait demandé juste avant que je ne parte de la guilde, manger avec Lucy, Natsu et Happy. Lucy finit par se coucher dans la tente de Natsu et Happy.

Le lendemain matin, Tout le monde remballa ses affaires, rangea les tentes, et après un bon petit-déjeuner, repartîmes en direction de la ville ou la mission nous attendait. Sur le chemin, Lucy pestait contre Erza à cause de qui elle s'était réveillée enlacée par Natsu, qui l'avait fait dans son sommeil, et qui avait été surpris de se prendre un coup de poing qui l'avait fait valser à l'autre bout de la tente. (C'était d'ailleurs ce qui nous avait tous réveillés. Ca, et le hurlement de Lucy.) Je m'approchais discrètement d'elle et lui chuchotai :

-Lucy-san, en fait ce n'est pas la faute d'Erza, c'est Mira-san qui lui avait demandé en échange de fraisiers. La pauvre Erza a été corrompue !  
-QUOI ?! TU PLAISANTES ?!

Les autres sursautèrent, et la regardèrent, surpris par son cri. Je lui murmurai :

-Pas vraiment, Lucy-san. Mais...Dis...Tu ne diras pas à Mira-san que c'est moi qui te l'ai dit, d'accord ?  
-Oh ne t'inquiète pas, je sais quel nom dire à Mirajane, lorsqu'elle me demandera qui m'auras révélé sa combine. Toute les deux vont regretter de s'être moquées de moi... Dit-elle, d'une voix sadique, fomentant sans doute sa vengeance.

Sur ce, elle fusilla du regard Erza. Je songeais qu'il valait mieux pour celle-ci qu'elle mange ses fraisiers avant que Lucy ne fasse une scène à Mirajane, parce que sinon, elle risquait de ne pas pouvoir en profiter. Enfin nous arrivâmes dans la ville de la mission. Nous étions déjà en fin d'après-midi, et nous décidâmes d'un commun acc...Euh en fait Erza déclara que nous allions d'abord faire une bonne nuit de sommeil dans cette charmante ville, et que le lendemain, nous nous battrions contre les mages qui terrorisaient la ville. Nous nous dirigeâmes donc vers la mairie, mais nous ne trouvâmes personne. Nous regardâmes à droite et à gauche, mais il n'y avait personne.

-Bah, ils sont passés où ? Demanda Natsu, avant de se figer. Ah, quelqu'un arrive.

En effet, une jeune fille, aux cheveux bruns, et aux yeux verts, nous accueillit avec un sourire forcé :

-Hum, des étrangers ? Veuillez me suivre.

Nous la suivîmes, un peu étonnés, et elle murmura, de façon presque inaudible :

-Ne me dites surtout pas pourquoi vous êtes venus. Et ne posez aucune question.

Les yeux écarquillés, nous ne dîmes rien. Même Natsu se taisait. Nous avions tous compris, au ton de la jeune fille, que l'affaire était grave. Enfin, elle nous conduisit dans une petite pièce, qui avait l'air d'être une chambre, où se trouvait déjà une dizaine de matelas à terre.  
La jeune fille sourit d'un air espiègle, et nous dit :

-Voilà, ici nous pouvons parler ! Je vais tout vous expliquer...

Et devant nos airs abasourdis, le changement brutal de personnalité nous ayant tous un peu perturbés, elle poursuivit :

-Ici, dans cette ville, nous sommes surveillés par ces mages dont parle l'affiche de mission que vous avez vue. Ils nous surveillent, et au moindre faux-pas, ils n'hésitent pas à tuer certains d'entre nous. C'est pourquoi, j'ai fait comme si je ne vous connaissez pas. En réalité, je savais très bien qui vous étiez ! Mais si vous aviez dit à voix haute que vous étiez des mages venus pour la mission, ils m'auraient sans doute exécutée, moi et d'autres personnes auxquelles je tiens.

Il y avait de la colère dans sa voix, et je sentis que Natsu et les autres commençaient eux aussi à s'énerver. Moi aussi, d'ailleurs. Comment était-ce possible de faire une chose pareille ?! La jeune fille continua :

-Dans cette pièce, nous sommes en sécurité. Mon père l'a construite quelques mois avant l'arrivée des mages. Personne à part moi, et ma mère, ne connaissait son existence. C'est pourquoi, les mages ne la connaissent pas non plus. Mon père a été tué par ces mages, alors qu'il tentait de faire fuir les enfants de la ville, pour les emmener ailleurs. Les enfants ont étés épargnés, mais blessés, gravement pour certains. Ma mère est malade en ce moment, et c'est moi qui m'occupe de la mairie. Mais je ne m'occupe pas entièrement de la ville. C'est eux qui contrôlent nos ressources. Heureusement j'ai réussi à vous faire parvenir la mission, lorsque j'ai rencontré des voyageurs qui sont passés à l'entrée de la ville, et qui m'ont demandé leur chemin. En échange de l'information, ils ont pris la feuille de mission, en m'assurant qu'elle atterrirait dans une guilde. Je suis tellement soulagée que vous soyez là ! Les choses vont pouvoir maintenant rentrer dans l'ordre !

Natsu commençait vraiment à s'énerver, et je vis qu'Erza l'avait aussi remarqué. Je voyais les autres le tegarder nerveusement, il risquait d'aller tout seul démonter ces criminels. Je me tournai vers lui, et prononçai la formule suivante :

-Howaitohato Shizuka !

Mes mains s'illuminèrent de blanc, et aussitôt, Natsu se détendit, et lui et les autres me regardèrent, surpris. Moi j'étais fière d'avoir réussi à utiliser l'un des seuls sorts que j'aimais bien. Tiens ça me fait penser, il y a un autre sort que j'aimerais beaucoup utiliser...Idée ! Mais bon, là je devais une explication aux autres, j'aurais tout le temps d'y penser après.

-Ce sort sert à calmer les émotions d'une personne. La colère par exemple.

Les autres poussèrent un "Ah..." de compréhension. Notre hôte discuta encore un peu avec nous, (D'ailleurs elle nous avait révélé s'appeler Aliane) avant de nous indiquer la salle de bain, derrière une porte que je n'avais pas vue. Nous prîmes une douche chacun notre tour, moi la dernière. J'entrais donc dans la salle de bain, me lavai rapidement, en me débattant une fois de plus avec mes longs cheveux. Ah ça faisait tout de même du bien de se lavai après avoir fait un long voyage et dormi à la bonne étoile ! Je commençais à m'habituer à la vie normale des gens. Je me lavais et mangeais désormais. Cela ne faisait que trois jours que j'étais à Fairy Tail, mais j'étais vraiment heureuse d'y être, et de connaître tous les mages qui en faisaient partie.

Je sortis de la baignoire, la vidai, m'habillai, me recoiffai vite fait, puis allumai ma lacrima de communication. Aussitôt, Mirajane apparu, et s'exclama en même temps que moi :

-Salut !

Nous rîmes, puis je lui demandai :

-Alors ? Ça se passe comment à la guilde ?

Lorsqu'elle me répondit, j'eus du mal à l'entendre, mais je parvins à comprendre ce qu'elle me disait. Le signal devait être perturbé. Est-ce que les mages de cette ville contrôlaient jusqu'aux communications ? C'était possible, mais ma lacrima était de très bonne qualité, et surpassai leur brouilleur. Enfin, bon, Mira me répondit :

-Bah, tu sais, c'est affreusement calme sans vous ! Le maître est très content, par contre. Il estime que le nombre de meubles cassés et de tables qui volent est divisé par trois !  
-Mais, a-t-il songé que Natsu et les autres risquaient de coûter bien plus cher pendant la mission ?  
-Non, je crois bien qu'il ne l'a pas encore réalisé ! Mais leurs exploits ne vont pas tarder à remonter à ses oreilles !  
-Ouille !  
-Comme tu dis ! Et sinon, pour la mission, du nouveau ? Une idée ?  
-Justement, j'allais t'en parler de la mission ! J'ai peut-être une idée, mais j'ai peur de me faire prendre...  
-J'ai confiance en toi, tu vas y arriver, aucun doute ! Tu peux y aller !  
-Tu sais que si je me fais prendre, ils vont vouloir me tuer ?! Et bah tu sais quoi ?! Si jamais ils découvrent mes manigances, je te désigne à eux comme une cible !  
-Oui oui, me répondit-elle, nullement impressionnée par mes menaces, c'est ce qu'elles me disent toutes !  
-Tu fais allusion à Erza ?  
-Euh, oui, bien sûr !

Comment ça ?! Elle avait d'autres personnes à ses services ?!

-Bon, sinon, poursuivit-elle, par qui vas-tu commencer ?  
-Hum...Je comptais commencer par Natsu et Lucy, puisqu'il est bien préciser sur la feuille de mission que tu m'as donnée "en particulier Natsu Dragnir et Lucy Heartfilia".  
-C'est une excellente idée ! Tu me diras ce que ça a donné demain, le maître m'appelle !  
-OK ! A demain !  
-A demain, Anya !

Elle coupa la communication. Silencieuse, je restai dans la salle de bain, à réfléchir toute seule.

-Ça ne me plaît vraiment pas cette mission. J'ai intérêt à la remplir vite fait ! Dis-je à voix haute, en me coiffant lentement les cheveux.

 _J'ignorais alors qu'une personne m'avait entendue parler à Mirajane..._

 **... ... ... ... ... ...**

 **PDV Normal :** ** **  
****  
 **C** elui qui avait entendue Anya converser par lacrima, s'était pétrifié il y a environ 10 minutes, choqué. Il était venu frapper à la porte pour demander à Anya si elle s'était noyée, et s'était arrêté en plein geste. Ah, apparemment, la jeune fille ne s'était pas noyée. Il aurait presque préféré. Il s'écarta de la porte lentement, et rejoignis son lit. Les autres ne lui avait pas prêté attention, et personne ne lui posa de questions. Tant mieux, il avait besoin de réfléchir. Il se remémora la conversation, enfin, plutôt ce qu'avait dit Anya, puisqu'il n'avait pu entendre ce qu'avait dit l'interlocuteur de la jeune fille. « Alors ? Ça se passe comment à la guilde ? » Il avait d'abord pensé qu'elle appelait quelqu'un de la guilde.

Mais la suite lui laissait plutôt à penser qu'elle avait rejoint une autre guilde... « Mais, a-t-il songé que Natsu et les autres risquaient de coûter bien plus cher pendant la mission ? » Là, il ne comprenait pas tellement le sens de cette phrase. Mission, coût, Natsu. Est-ce que par hasard, des mages noirs voudraient par exemple se débarrasser d'eux de manière définitive ? Le pire était qu'elle l'avait dit presque en riant... « Justement, j'allais t'en parler de la mission ! J'ai peut-être une idée, mais j'ai peur de me faire prendre... » « Tu sais que si je me fais prendre, ils vont vouloir me tuer ?! Et bah tu sais quoi ?! Si jamais ils découvrent mes manigances, je te désigne à eux comme une cible ! » Cela rejoignait l'idée de départ. Elle voulait se débarrasser d'eux... Mais elle craignait de se faire prendre... Et elle avait bien raison, parce que lui, il savait maintenant tout...

Cependant, s'il voulait l'empêcher de faire du mal à ses amis, il devait déterminer à qui elle allait s'en prendre en premier... C'est alors qu'une autre phrase lui revint en mémoire « Tu fais allusion à Erza ? » Elle allait s'en prendre à Erza ! Hum... Est-ce que vraiment, il devait prêter main-forte à la reine des fées ou la prévenir, ou bien devait-il la laisser se débrouiller toute seule ? De plus, il avait tout de même envie de laisser le bénéfice du doute à la jeune fille qui lui avait paru pourtant sincère... Et il se trompait rarement dans ses jugements, habituellement... Bah, il allait simplement la surveiller cette nuit et demain, et on verrait bien... Si jamais il devait arriver quoi que ce soit, elle n'aurait même pas le temps de le regretter, Grey s'en faisait la promesse.

 ** **PDV Anya :****

Je sortis de la salle de bain, perdue dans mes pensées. J'étais stressée, et avais un mauvais pressentiment. J'entrai dans la salle commune, où tous les matelas étaient installés, et m'assit sur l'un, une main sur le côté du visage, mon coude posé sur mon genou. J'avais beau avoir menacé Mirajane, je n'étais pas sûre de rester vivante jusqu'à exécution de la menace, si je me faisais prendre. Lucy était sans aucun doute capable de me dépecer si elle découvrait mes manigances... Je soupirai, espérant survivre à cette nuit... Les autres m'appelèrent pour manger le dîner que nous avait préparé notre hôtesse. C'est alors que je me souvins de notre mission principale. Je fronçai les sourcils, culpabilisant d'avoir oublié la situation dans laquelle se trouvait Aliane et son village. Je me jurai à moi-même de faire de mon mieux pour faire payer ces bandits...

Oui, demain, Je vais me battre. Pour la première fois, Je vais utiliser ma magie pour blesser des gens. Ça me faisait bizarre, mais cela ne me rebutait pas tant que ça. En réalité, toute compassion à l'égard des tyrans m'avait désertée. J'étais en colère, et allais leur faire payer. Je souris. Finalement, il n'avait pas fallu beaucoup de temps pour que l'esprit vengeur des mages de Fairy Tail ne me contamine. Je me sentais l'une des leurs, et, demain, j'allais le leur prouver. Je mangeai de bon appétit, optimiste quant à la mise à exécution de mon plan de ce soir. Lucy et moi étions amies, après tout. Elle attendrait mes explications avant de me massacrer, aucun doute là-dessus. Et elle comprendrait que tout était de la faute de Mirajane, et s'en prendrait à elle. Nul doute là-dessus... Par précaution tout de même, j'adressai une rapide prière aux cieux pour que mon âme trouve le repos si jamais mon plan tournait mal...

Nous allâmes nous coucher, et je restai les yeux ouverts, allongée, attendant que tout le monde dorme... Lorsque j'entendis la respiration régulière de tout le monde, je me levai sans bruit, ouvrit ma sacoche, y pris mon grimoire, l'ouvrait à une certaine page, et relu vite fait ce qui concernait le sort que j'allais utiliser. Ensuite, je pris une grande inspiration pour calmer ma nervosité, et me dirigeai en direction de Natsu et Lucy. Lucy était entre Natsu et Grey, et celui-ci était entre Lucy et Jubia. Le grimoire sous le bras je m'accroupis près d'eux, prit une autre inspiration...

 ** **PDV Normal :****

Grey attendit patiemment qu'Anya passe à l'action. Il l'entendit agir, et il devina qu'elle était nerveuse. Tant mieux, ça lui apprendrait à vouloir s'en prendre à sa guilde. Elle se leva, et, lentement s'approcha de lui. Il se figea. Elle voulait s'en prendre à lui ? Non, si ça se trouve, elle savait qu'il était derrière la porte, et elle voulait se débarrasser de lui pour éviter qu'il ne dévoile ses plans aux autres ! Il se leva, et s'avança vers Anya, qui se pétrifia en le voyant. Puis, se reprenant, elle continua d'avancer prudemment, tandis que lui, lui demandait :

-Tu fais quoi, là ?  
-Je...Je veux juste tester un de mes sorts, comme tout à l'heure. C'est un sort inoffensif, promis ! Répondit-elle en souriant.  
-Quoi comme sort ? La questionna-t-il.  
-Attends, je vais t'expliquer.

Elle se mit à genoux devant Lucy, et expliqua calmement à Grey en quoi consistait le sort. Il hocha la tête, puis, toujours méfiant, lui demanda avec qui elle parlait dans la salle de bain.

-Euh... A-Avec Mirajane... Répondit-elle, stressée.  
-Mirajane ? Qu'est-ce qu'elle vient faire là-dedans ? Demanda Grey, franchement surpris.  
-Eh bien... C'est elle qui m'a demandé de tester ce sort... Avoua-t-elle, en espèrant qu'il ne poserait pas trop de questions.  
-Et pourquoi ? Dit-il en fronçant les sourcils.  
-Ben... Je n'ai pas le droit de te le dire ! Eluda-t-elle.  
-C'est louche, quand même... Murmura-t-il.

Anya hocha la tête en souriant, puis lui proposa d'appeler Mirajane, s'il doutait qu'elle dise la vérité. Il lui répondit par la négative. Il avait fini par conclure qu'elle ne mentait pas, et que Mirajane lui avait vraiment demandé quelque chose. Il connaissait les manigances de la barmaid, et se doutait plus ou moins de quoi il s'agissait. Il souriait, amusé, en comprenant un peu mieux les paroles d'Anya dans la salle de bain. Il allait lui proposer de participer au test de son sort, lorsqu'une voix les interrompit :

-Juvia est choquée ! La nouvelle essaie de lui piquer Grey-sama !

Les deux autres sursautèrent et se retournèrent vers la nouvelle venue, qui menaçait d'exploser en millier de petites gouttelettes brûlantes qui ne manqueraient pas leur cible. Désireuse de calmer les choses avant qu'une tragédie ne survienne, Anya s'empressa de dire :

-Juvia-san, tu te trompes ! Je... Je voulais essayer un sort, et...  
-Tu voulais jeter un sort sur Grey-sama ?!  
-Non ! Sur Lucy et Natsu, mais sans faire exprès, j'ai réveillé Grey !  
-Donc, tu n'essayais pas de le séduire dans mon dos ?  
-Non non, absolument pas ! Je suis, au contraire, de tout cœur avec toi !

La mage de l'eau sembla se calmer, et Anya soupira de soulagement. Elle ne mourrait pas ébouillantée, c'était déjà ça... Juvia, curieuse, demanda en quoi consistait ledit sort, et Anya, une nouvelle fois expliqua tout. Juvia, enthousiaste, proposa de participer. Grey, se souvenant qu'il voulait lui aussi participer, se porta également volontaire. Anya, un peu surprise, accepta.

 ** **PDV Anya :****

Je leur demandai de s'allonger, et de fermer les yeux. Ensuite, je leur demandai de se détendre, et de ne pas lutter contre le sort, car je n'étais pas sûre de le réussir assez bien pour qu'il agisse peu importe leur volonté. C'était la première fois que je l'utilisais, après tout. Je pris une grande inspiration, je récitai :

\- Raitopapuruhato : Dorimu !

Mes mains s'illuminèrent de violet, et je sentis que mes deux cobayes s'enfonçaient dans le sommeil. Je souris, j'avais réussi mon sort. J'étais vraiment fière de moi. Je me concentrai sur les effets du sort durant environ une quinzaine de minutes, durant lesquelles j'inventai une petite histoire dans laquelle...Eh bien, où Juvia réaliserait son rêve. Satisfaite, je relâchai ma concentration, et retournai me coucher, épuisée. Je ne pourrai pas m'occuper de Natsu et Lucy, ce soir. Tant pis, ce serait pour une prochaine fois. Il fallait que je me repose, demain allait être une journée difficile...


	5. Chapitre 3-2

**CHAPITRE 3** : **La mission (Partie 2)**

 **PDV Anya :**

 **L** e lendemain matin, nous nous réveillâmes tôt, nous préparâmes en silence, en pensant à la bataille que nous allions mener l'après-midi. Exceptionnellement, les mages de Fairy Tail n'étaient pas joyeux à l'idée de combattre. Nous avions tous les sourcils froncés. Oui, nous avions hâte de nous battre, même moi. Mais nous étions en colère. Le joug de ces mages qui terrorisaient les villageois n'avait que trop duré. Nous allions y mettre fin, nous nous le jurions. Aliane nous souhaita bonne chance. Nous sortîmes discrètement de la mairie, et nous dirigeâmes vers le sommet de la colline, en périphérie du village, où nous apercevions la guilde de ces mages, qui était en fait une cathédrale, un peu comme celle de Magnolia, la cathédrale Cardia.

Nous avancions lentement, d'un pas décidé, et moi, le cœur battant, je me promis de faire de mon mieux, même si je n'avais que très rarement utilisé ma magie. En même temps, cette magie ne demandait qu'à être délivrée, et j'allais pouvoir me défouler, sans crainte de faire du mal. Après ce qu'ils avaient fait, ils avaient amplement mérité ce qui allait leur tomber dessus. Nous arrivâmes devant la cathédrale, où nous attendaient déjà quelques mages de seconde zone. Visiblement, ils n'avaient pas tout à fait compris que nous venions de Fairy Tail. Mais ils le comprirent vite. Natsu rasa la place devant le bâtiment, et les autres à l'intérieur réalisèrent que la partie n'allait pas être facile pour eux. Des centaines de mages sortirent alors, et nous nous divisâmes en plusieurs équipes.

Cependant, au cours de la bataille, nous fûmes dispersés et séparés les uns des autres par les combats. Je me retrouvai donc rapidement seule, dans une petite clairière entourée d'arbres, à l'ouest de la cathédrale. Autour de moi, quatre mages, qui avaient rapidement compris que je débutais. Ils s'avançaient lentement vers moi, des sourires confiants aux lèvres. Je rassemblai mon courage, levai mes mains vers le plus proche de moi, pris une grande inspiration, et m'écriai :

-Midori no hato : Kyofu !

En face de moi, le mage tomba à genoux, tremblant, les yeux écarquillés de peur. Du plat de la main, je lui assenai un coup sur la nuque, pour l'assommer. Les autres, un peu méfiants, continuèrent tout de même de se rapprocher. Je passai à un autre sort, et visai les trois autres :

-Dakuburu hato : Kuraingu !

Les yeux remplis de larmes qu'ils s'escrimaient à vouloir stopper, je m'approchai d'eux. Ils voulurent me frapper, mais j'esquivai les coups agilement, et me glissai derrière eux. Je les assommai à leur tour. Puis, avec une corde de ma sacoche, je les attachai autour d'un arbre, en faisant des nœuds trèèèès compliqués, coupai l'extrémité, rangeai le reste de la corde dans mon sacoche. Ensuite, je repartis aider mes amis, un peu plus confiante. Lorsque je sortis d'entre les arbres, pour revenir à la cathédrale, celle-ci n'existait plus. Je soupirai en souriant, et m'élançai vers la bataille. Je lançai mes sorts à répétition, et rejoignit mes amis dans la bataille. Je découvrais impressionnée, la magie et la puissance de chacun.

Les coups et les sorts pleuvaient dans tous les coins. Nous avions beau être en sous nombre, je voyais bien que les mages de Fairy Tail surpassait ses ennemis, et de loin. Le combat dura encore plusieurs heures, jusqu'à ce que, épuisée, je me laisse tomber contre un arbre, un peu à l'écart du champ de bataille. Les autres finirent le boulot rapidement, et je les rejoignis, encore essoufflée. Nous vérifiâmes que tout le monde allait bien, et c'est alors que nous remarquâmes que Natsu, Lucy et d'Happy, n'étais plus là. Wendy nous informa qu'ils étaient partis dans le sous-sol de la cathédrale pour se battre contre le maître de la guilde ennemie.

Cependant, il était assez étrange que Natsu mette autant de temps à battre un mage d'une guilde faible, fut-il maître de guilde. Étant la plus en forme, j'annonçai que j'allais voir comment ça se passait, et j'entrai au sous-sol, en sautant dans un trou béant dans le sol. J'atterris souplement, puis courut le plus vite possible en direction du combat. Mes pas résonnaient sur les dalles du sol, et mon cœur battait fort. J'arrivai, essoufflée, dans une grande salle, où plusieurs colonnes étaient déjà effondrées. Je vis Lucy, assise contre l'un d'elles encore debout, qui se tenait le bras. Une petite flaque de sang gisait au sol. Je m'agenouillai devant elle, et elle me sourit faiblement. Je sortis de ma sacoche des bandages, et du désinfectant, et elle s'occupa elle-même de se soigner, puisque je n'osais pas le faire de peur de lui faire du mal. J'observai ensuite le combat entre Natsu et le maître, tandis que Lucy m'expliquait la situation.

-Natsu n'a pratiquement plus de magie. Cela lui arrive rarement dans de tels combats gagnés d'avance, mais il a été imprudent, et avait déjà utilisé pas mal de magie pour les sous-fifres. De plus, ce mage peut absorber la magie d'un mage, avec un seul contact. La quantité de magie volée dépend de la durée de ce contact. Or, comme Natsu ne le savait pas, il ne s'est pas vraiment préoccupé des coups qu'il se prenait. Et petit à petit, la quasi-totalité de sa magie à été absorbée.  
-Je vois, murmurai-je, tandis qu'une idée germait lentement dans mon esprit. Je crois savoir quoi faire. Mais il me faut du bois. Pas mal de bois.  
-J'ai vu tout à l'heure qu'il y en avait un gros tas au fond de la salle, sur ta droite. C'est sûrement la réserve de bois qui sert à faire du feu en cas de tempête.  
-Merci Lucy, je vais de ce pas aider Natsu !  
-Fais attention, Anya !  
-T'inquiètes ! Lui répondis-je en souriant, et en m'élançant vivement vers ledit tas de bois.

Tandis que je traversais la salle, je plongeai la main dans ma sacoche, fouillai, et sortit la sphère qui m'avait servi à faire apparaître un matelas, il y a seulement quelques jours de cela. Cette sphère avait bien d'autres fonctionnalités de survie, dont notamment celle de gros briquet, à la limite du lance-flamme. Je me cachai derrière le tas de bois, et appuyai sur un bouton en priant pour le feu prenne vite. Je fis de mon mieux pour que la flamme soit la plus grande possible. Je sortis ensuite de ma cachette enflammée, pour rejoindre Lucy en hurlant joyeusement :

-NATSU, VOILA DE QUOI RECHARGER TES BATTERIES ! BON APPETIT !

Sans quitter son adversaire des yeux, il sauta jusqu'au tas de bois enflammé, et en absorba la flamme. Il me remercia en souriant, puis s'élança vers son adversaire, si rapidement que j'eus du mal à le voir. Le combat qui suivit fut court, mais intense. Je regardais, fascinée, le combat final qui se jouait sous mes yeux. Lucy souriait, soulagée. Lorsqu'enfin notre ennemi eut hissé le drapeau blanc, le nez dans la poussière, dans état lamentable, nous sortîmes tous ensemble du sous-sol, où nos amis, inquiets, s'apprêtaient à nous rejoindre.

En riant, nous redescendîmes la colline où les villageois rassemblés nous attendaient, avec, au centre, notre amie Aliane. Tous nous remercièrent, bien que certains grinçaient un peu des dents parce que nous avions rasé la cathédrale. La colline aussi avait bien souffert, constatai-je en me retournant. Elle me paraissait un peu moins haute que tout à l'heure. Et un peu plus penchée aussi. Enfin, le village n'avait pas la moindre égratignure, c'était déjà ça. La facture serait moins salée que prévu. C'était le maître qui allait être content. Nous reçûmes la récompense, nous la partageâmes, et nous partîmes. Aliane, un énorme sourire aux lèvres, nous faisait de grands signes auxquels nous répondirent.

Nous reprîmes donc la route. Natsu et Grey se chamaillaient comme d'habitude, Erza mettait fin à leurs querelles, et nous autres soupirions. Le soir tomba rapidement, et nous plantâmes à nouveau les tentes, avant que la nuit n'arrive elle aussi. Chacun fit ce qui lui était demandé, et nous déballâmes nos vivres, donnés généreusement par les villageois, et dévorâmes avec appétit. Nous étions tous affamés après l'après-midi de combat que nous avions eue. Enfin, lorsque la fatigue se fit sentir, nous rentrâmes tous dans les tentes, comme l'avant-veille, malgré les nouvelles protestations de la mage céleste. J'allais moi aussi rentrer dans ma tente, lorsque Grey me retint :

-Dis, ce sort que tu nous as lancé, à Juvia et moi...  
-Euh...Oui ?  
-C'est Mirajane qui te l'as demandé ?  
-Euh...Oui ?  
-Je m'en doutais... Soupira-t-il.  
-Mais tu sais, les rêves reflètent ses désirs.  
-Et alors, c'était un rêve « artificiel ».  
-Ça ne change rien, crois-moi, j'avais bien réfléchi à ça lorsque je vous ai lancé le sort !  
-Tu...Tu veux dire que Juvia...Juvia voulait... Bafouilla-t-il en rougissant.  
-Ou toi, voulait... Lançais-je en souriant.

Il resta paralysé, rouge comme une écrevisse, et je riai en lui souhaitant de passer une bonne nuit. Hilare, je rentrai dans ma tente, en me promettant de raconter la scène à Mira-san. Avec tous les détails, bien entendu...

 ** **PDV Mirajane :****

Je nettoyais encore comme toujours les verres du bar avec mon sourire habituel. Malgré ce sourire, je m'ennuyais un peu. En fait, ce que cachait mon sourire, c'était la seule idée que mes plans allaient sans doute marcher, que mes très chers indics aient réussis à mettre des couples ensemble. Je soupirai en imaginant des mini-Natsu et des mini-Lucy courir partout dans la guilde. Et des mini-Grey et mini-Juvia aussi... Et également des mini-...

Mes pensées furent interrompues par le fracas d'une porte violemment éjectée à l'intérieur de la guilde. Mon sourire s'agrandit. Ils étaient revenus ! La guilde commença à faire la fête, heureuse du retour de nos amis. Les discussions commencèrent, par-dessus les jérémiades du maître qui était désespéré à l'idée de racheter pour la énième fois une porte pour la guilde. Les batailles et chamailleries coutumières commencèrent, et Lucy et Erza s'approchèrent de moi. Des étoiles dans les yeux, je m'apprêtais à écouter le récit d'une jeune blonde toute rouge, qui me raconterait comment elle avait fini par sortir avec son ami à la touffe rose. Mais si Lucy était rouge, ce n'était pas de gêne. Plutôt de colère. Elle commença à m'engueuler, et Erza mandat ses fraisiers. Distraite, je l'informai que lesdits fraisiers se trouvaient dans la cave de la guilde, dans un frigo. Je me reconcentrai sur les accusations (plus que fondées) de mon amie blonde :

-Tu as osé ! Tu as osé corrompre la pauvre Erza, dans le seul but d'assouvir tes fantasmes de couples ! Tu as fait exprès de me faire dormir avec Natsu !  
-Mais enfin, bien sûr que non ! C'est très certainement Erza qui en a décidé seule. Enfin, tu imagines ? Corrompre Erza ?!  
-J'admets volontiers qu'elle a fait ça de très grande gaieté de cœur, mais je suis certaine que c'était ton idée !  
-Et puis, qui est-ce qui t'as mis une idée pareille !  
-...Erza, répondit Lucy avec un sourire cruel.  
-Grr, elle m'a grillé, marmonnai-je en me dirigeant vers mon amie et complice qui venait de me trahir. Celle-ci venait d'engloutir un fraisier, et s'apprêtait visiblement à faire subir le même sort aux autres, mais je l'en empêchai.

 ** **PDV Anya :****

S'ensuivit une dispute entre les deux mages. La question des fraisiers fut vite réglée, lorsque Natsu, frappé par Grey, poussa Erza, et piétina les fraisiers. Tandis que Erza hurlait de désespoir et de colère, et punissait les deux « assassins de pâtisseries », Mira se prenait une chope de bière, et s'effondrait derrière le comptoir. Le calme revint un bref instant, avant que d'autres batailles ne reprennent. Je m'assis sur un tabouret, à côté de Lucy, qui s'était calmée, et nous discutâmes. Lorsque notre barmaid se réveilla, elle nous servit à boire et à manger, et se joignit à notre discussion.

Elle semblait avoir complètement oublié sa dispute avec Erza, et Lucy avait elle aussi, oublié les plans de Mira. Vers une heure du matin, épuisés, enfin surtout Lucy, Happy et moi, nous rentrâmes avec Natsu dans l'appartement de Lucy. Celle-ci, une fois de plus, n'avait absolument pas songé que le mage de feu était dans sa chambre, et que donc, une fois de plus, elle allait se réveiller avec lui dans son lit le lendemain. Même si, grâce à ces derniers jours, elle devait commencer à avoir l'habitude. J'invoquai mon matelas et mes draps en baillant, puis je me mis en pyjama dans la salle de bain, détachai mes cheveux, et me couchai avant tout le monde.

C'était épuisant d'être mage de Fairy Tail. Mais j'avais adoré faire cette première mission. Les combats, les sorts, la magie, les sourire des villageois, la satisfaction et la fierté d'avoir fait quelque chose de bien. Je savais que jamais je n'oublierais cette première mission. Je souris en me disant que, maintenant, je faisais vraiment partie de la guilde. Il ne me restait plus qu'à continuer à faire mission sur mission. Ma vie prenait un tournant magnifique. Je m'endormis, un grand sourire plaqué sur le visage.


	6. Chapitre 4

**_CHAPITRE 4_** _:_ ** _Le quotidien d'Anya, une menace s'approche._** ** _  
_**

 **P.D.V Anya.**

 **L** es semaines ont passées. Ont laissées place aux mois. Au cours des missions effectuées avec différentes équipes de Fairy Tail, j'ai fait connaissance avec de plus en plus de membres, j'ai appris à les connaître, et je me suis rapidement intégrée, comme me l'avait assuré le maître. Je me sentais maintenant proche de cette guilde, qui comme je l'avais espéré lors de ma première nuit chez Lucy, est devenue ma famille. J'avais fini par amasser assez d'argent pour laisser Lucy (et Natsu) tranquille et m'installer à Fairy Hills, la pension qui accueille les mages féminin en quête d'une chambre à coucher. Depuis, tout comme Levy, Erza, Wendy et les autres, je faisais de mon mieux pour rembourser mon loyer à temps ! Et j'adorais ma chambre, petite mais assez vide pour qu'on puisse circuler, la déco que j'avais commencé à faire avec mes économies. Un bureau avec une chaise confortable, une étagère remplie de quelques livres empruntés à Levy et Lucy, et achetés, une armoire que j'avais également pris le temps de remplir au cours de quelques sorties shopping avec Lucy, Wendy et Mirajane, et enfin mon lit, super confortable, auquel il m'arrivait de rêver durant mes missions. Lit dont j'étais parfois privé lors de mes missions d'espionnage pour le compte d'une certaine barmaid...

J'en étais d'ailleurs venue à penser que, plus vite les mages seraient en couple, plus vite Mirajane me laisserait en paix. J'avais donc fait un maximum pour accélérer les choses, mais toutes nos tentatives avaient lamentablement échouées, ayant pour seul résultat la colère de certains mages, et l'incompréhension des autres. La seule a accepter nos tentatives avec un grand sourire, et qui ne cessait de nous encourager... Était Juvia... Evidemment... Sinon, j'avais fini par trouver que Erza -mais je m'en étais douté lors de ma toute première mission- et Grey étaient des indics de Mirajane. Mais elle m'avait assuré qu'il y en avait d'autres... J'avais donc également commencé une chasse aux indics de Mira... Qui n'avait rien donné non plus pour le moment. J'étais donc plutôt occupée ces derniers temps.

En baillant, je m'installais à mon bureau pour écrire dans mon journal intime que je m'étais mise à écrire peu après mon arrivée à Fairy Tail. Bien sûr, j'avais aussi décidé d'écrire mes autres années dans différents carnets : Un pour le temps où j'ai vécu avec ma mère, et un deuxième relatant ma traque -car je ne voyais clairement pas d'autres mots pour qualifier ma fuite-. Ainsi, je mettais des limites à différentes époques de ma vie. Les deux premiers carnets étaient cachés dans un livre, qui était en réalité un faux, et était une cache secrète. Ouvrant le troisième carnet, je tombais sur celui relatant les évènements de ma première mission. Avec un sourire attendri, je me replongeai dans cette journée où pour la première fois j'avais utilisé ma magie noire pour servir le bien. Lorsque je passai au passage où j'avais pu aider Natsu, une bouffé de fierté m'emplit. Et je ne pus m'empêcher de rire -doucement pour ne pas réveiller les autres- lorsque je relus la colère de Lucy envers Mirajane, et celle de celle-ci pour Erza.

"[...] Le lendemain, lorsque je suis venue à la guilde avec Lucy, Natsu et Happy, je n'ai pas même eu le temps de m'asseoir sur un tabouret au bar, que Mira m'a pris par le bras, a légué la maintenance du bar à Lisanna, et m'a pour la deuxième fois depuis mon arrivée à Fairy Tail, trainée dans une petite pièce. Je pressentais que c'était pour une raison semblable à la dernière fois. Et effectivement à peine avait-elle refermé la porte avec un sourire espiègle tandis que je baillais, mal réveillée, elle me demanda :

-Alors ?  
-Alors ? Lui répondis-je, ne voyant pas où elle voulait en venir.  
-Alors, comment ça s'est passé ? La mission ? Me pressa-t-elle.  
-Oh ben, on a réussi à battre les gens qui... Récitai-je, étonnée qu'elle ne le sache pas déjà.  
-Non, pas cette mission, ça je me doute que vous avez réussi ! L'autre mission, celle que je t'ai confiée ?  
-Aaah ! Fis-je en comprenant enfin. (J'y peux rien mon cerveau est toujours très lent le marin !) Eh bien, j'ai commencé par Grey et Juvia ! Je leur ai fait faire un joli rêve ! Mais j'étais trop épuisée après pour faire de même avec Lucy et Natsu.  
-C'est pas grave, c'est déjà pas mal ! Alors, c'était quoi ce rêve !  
-Euh... Je ne m'en souviens plus !

Pas dupe, elle me harcela jusqu'à ce que, trop fatiguée pour tenir tête à la barmaid, j'avoue tout.

-Je... Commençai-je en rougissant, j'ai fait rêver Grey et Juvia, que Juvia appelait Grey, que celui-ci venait, et que lorsqu'il la vit il ne put s'empêcher de se dire qu'il aimait Juvia. Celle-ci rougissait, et s'approchait de lui. Alors, ils se sont embrassés. Voilà, finis-je, rouge comme une tomate. C'était rien de l'imaginer, mais le dire était tout de suite plus gênant.  
-Oh, toi, tu lis des romans d'amour, non ? T'inquiètes, quand on en aura fini avec les couples à former, on s'occupera de toi !  
Rougissant de plus belle, je lui rétorquai en souriant :  
-Et pourquoi pas toi, Mirajane ! Ce serait plus juste si celle qui se démenait pour les autres trouvait le bonheur elle aussi, non ?

Elle sourit puis me donna les directives pour la réalisation -et elle en était certaine, la réussite- de son prochain plan. En soupirant, j'acquiesçai, et m'appliquai à me concentrer sur ce qu'elle me disait.

Enfin, je pus revenir dans le hall principal, m'asseoir sur un tabouret, et profiter d'une matinée à buller avec une tasse de thé chaud dans les mains, en ce début d'hiver particulièrement froid. Je discutai avec Lucy et Wendy, jusqu'à ce que Natsu vienne nous voir pour nous annoncer la prochaine mission. Enthousiasmée par la façon dont s'était déroulée ma première mission, j'acceptai de me joindre au groupe. Le but de la mission était d'aider un groupe de villageois à évacuer une montagne dont ils s'étaient retrouvés prisonnier à cause d'une tempête de neige. Cette fois-ci, seul Natsu, Erza, Lucy, Happy et moi étions du voyage. Nous nous précipitâmes en direction de la gare pour prendre le train. Natsu n'eut pas l'occasion de protester qu'Erza l'assommait, ayant appris de la dernière fois. Arrivée là-bas, je frissonnai. Il faisait vraiment froid. J'étais plutôt frileuse de nature, et même mes vêtements épais et mon écharpe douce ne me réchauffaient pas assez. Heureusement, la montagne n'était pas très haute, et nous parvînmes assez rapidement à hauteur d'une grotte recouverte de neige.

Natsu fit fondre rapidement l'épaisse couche de neige qui nous séparait de l'entrée de la grotte, et nous pûmes voir la lumière faible d'un feu de camp. Nous rentrâmes à l'intérieur, et la dizaine de villageois qui comptait deux enfants, nous expliquèrent qu'ils étaient partis chercher les fruits d'un arbre fruitier très rare, qui ne poussait que dans la région, et dont les fruits ne poussaient qu'au début de l'hiver. C'était au retour, qu'ils avaient étés surpris par une tempête qu'ils n'avaient pas prévus. Heureusement, ils connaissaient l'existence de cette grotte, où ils avaient entassé du bois quelques mois auparavant. Ils avaient ainsi pu le faire brûler. Le problème était cependant devenu critique lorsqu'une avalanche avait recouvert de neige l'entrée de la grotte. Nous leur annonçâmes que nous étions des mages de Fairy Tail venus les aider. Lucy invoqua Sagittarius qui passa ses flèches dans les flammes que Natsu crachait pour faire fondre la neige et tous deux tracèrent un chemin jusqu'au village. Nous nous mîmes tous en route, encadrant les villageois. Pour ma part, triste de me sentir inutile, j'avais lancé un sort aux villageois épuisés pour leur donner de la détermination, à défaut de pouvoir leur donner de la force.

Soudain, sans qu'aucun de nous n'ait pu la voir venir, le bruit d'une autre avalanche se fit entendre. Nous pétrifiâmes, mages et villageois, avant que mes amis ne se reprenne. Je m'occupai de diriger les villageois en vitesse, en portant l'un des deux enfants, tandis que l'ainé courrait devant moi, et laissai le soin d'arrêter l'avalanche à mes amis. Je savais qu'ils y arriveraient. J'entendis un cliquetis d'armes et je souris, Erza allait taillader une avalanche. Voilà qui n'était pas commun. J'entendis Lucy appeler invoquer un autre esprit, et Natsu utiliser son hurlement du dragon. Finalement, l'avalanche fut stoppée avant même que les villageois et moi ayons atteint le village. Nous continuâmes plus lentement, et bientôt, le village fut en vue. Arrivés là-bas, les villageois, mes amis et moi avons pu profiter d'un bon bain chaud, et d'un copieux repas, avant de repartir pour la gare avec la récompense. Nous sommes rentrés tard à la guilde, fatigués, mais heureux d'avoir fait cette mission. La récompense n'était pas très élevée, mais pour moi l'important était d'avoir pu aider ces gens. Nous nous couchâmes rapidement, avec une fois de plus, Natsu dans le lit de Lucy !"

Le lendemain, je me réveillai, les yeux tout collés de sommeil, et m'étirai en baillant. Mal réveillée je me levai lentement, avant de prendre une douche rapide, et d'enfiler mes vêtements préférés, que je n'avais pas mis depuis un moment, ceux que je portais à mon arrivée à la guilde, et les quelques semaines suivantes. T-shirt noir, veste violette à liserés jaunes, manchons assortis, short jaune, et mes bottes longues, qui m'arrivaient sous les genoux, noires avec des gros rubans violets. Je fixai ensuite mes cheveux en mes deux couettes habituelles, grâce à mes anneaux violets avec quelques rayures jaunes. Prise d'un mauvais pressentiment, j'effleurai du bout des doigts mon tatouage violet, symbole de mon appartenance à la guilde, pour me rassurer. Je pris une profonde inspiration, et me calmai. Chassant toute pensée négative, je sortis de Fairy Hills le sourire aux lèvres, pour rentrer dans la guilde. Etant l'une des premières à venir à la guilde, je m'assis sur un tabouret dans une guilde relativement calme. Mirajane me servit un café, sentant que je n'étais pas vraiment réveillée, et me demanda :

-Ben dis-donc, il est rare que tu viennes aussi tôt ! Tu te lèves beaucoup plus tard que ça, en général.

Elle avait raison, je me levai en général vers 10h/10h30, et il était à peine 8h...

-Oh, je n'arrivais pas à dormir cette nuit...

C'était la vérité, j'avais fait des cauchemars cette nuit, et n'avais fini par trouver le sommeil que vers 3h du matin, pour me réveiller presque en sursaut ce matin, avec ce mauvais pressentiment qui me nouait le ventre. Et sans aucun souvenir de mes cauchemars. Je savais juste qu'ils étaient terrifiants, et qu'au fond, c'était peut-être préférable que je ne m'en souvienne pas. Heureusement, le café me réveilla et me détendit. Je me montais sans doute la tête toute seule, parce que j'étais fatiguée. Et peut-être que j'étais stressée à cause du grand nombre de missions effectuées récemment, sans compter celle de Mirajane qui n'avançait pas. Oui, c'était sans doute cela. Je pris une deuxième tasse de café, et le sirotait en discutant avec Mirajane, tandis que la guilde s'emplissait, et que les batailles coutumières commençaient. Lucy arriva avec Natsu -Oh, quelle surprise !

Certains mages commençaient à se demander, moi la première, s'il ne vivait pas exclusivement chez elle maintenant-. Mira la taquina comme d'habitude, et Lucy bafouilla en rougissant, et en faisant mine de s'énerver. Amusée, je les regardai faire. Balayant la guilde du regard, je me sentis emplie d'un sentiment de bien-être et de chez soi. Oui, ici, j'étais vraiment à ma place.

C'est alors que le maître attira notre attention. Après qu'Erza ait mis fin aux batailles en cours -physiquement et douloureusement, évidemment- le maître put enfin prendre la parole :

-Le Conseil m'a prévenu qu'une nouvelle guilde clandestine s'était formée, et projetait de s'en prendre à l'un de nos membres, bien que nous ne sachions pas lequel exactement. C'est un des espions du Conseil -qui a intégré cette guilde-, qui a surpris une conversation sur le sujet. Je vous demande donc à tous de rester sur vos gardes. Et j'aimerais qu'une équipe aille là-bas, pour mettre fin à leurs agissement. Cette guilde compte réveiller un sort antique très dangereux, et il faut les en empêcher à tous prix.

Le maître nomma rapidement ladite équipe, constituée de Natsu, Happy, Lucy, Erza, Grey, Juvia, Wendy, Sharuru, Gadjil et Lili. Je demandai à en faire partie également, et le maître acquiesça après une rapide hésitation. Le maître annonça que nous partirions le lendemain. Ensuite, lorsque tout le monde retourna à ses occupations, avant que je n'aie regagné mon tabouret, il descendit les marches du hall, et demanda à me voir dans son bureau. Surprise, -le maître demandait rarement à voir un membre seul- et nerveuse, je le suivis. Je n'étais pas entrée dans ce bureau depuis mon arrivée à la guilde, c'est-à-dire depuis environ quatre mois et demi. S'installant sur une chaise, et m'enjoignant de faire de même en face de lui, il me dit :

-Anya, tu devras être très prudente durant cette mission. J'ai des raisons de croire que cette guilde souhaite s'en prendre à toi. L'espion envoyé par le Conseil ne peut le savoir, mais le Conseil m'a rapporté que les mages noirs parlaient d'une mage de Zeleph, et d'éventuellement la recruter, à défaut de la tuer. Apparemment, tuer le mage en question est une mission qui leur a été confiée. Je ne sais pas si c'est toi, mais...  
-Il y a effectivement de bonnes chances que ce soit moi, l'interrompis-je en acquiesçant sombrement. Je vois, je ferais très attention maître, promis. Merci de m'avoir prévenue.  
-Anya, il y aussi autre chose dont j'aimerais te parler.  
-Quoi donc ?  
-Tu nous avais dit qu'il était toujours possible que tu perdes le contrôle de ta magie. Je ne doute pas de toi, cependant, s'ils souhaitent te recruter, ils risquent d'essayer de t'influencer. Je sais que tu ne nous trahirais jamais, Anya, mais peut-être ta magie pourrait le faire.  
-Compris, je serais doublement prudente.  
-Bien, je te souhaite donc bonne chance, mais je sais que tu y arriveras, Anya. J'ai confiance en toi.

Mon cœur serré s'emplit de joie et de fierté. Oui, ma famille comptait sur moi, je ne la décevrai pas, jamais. Je sortis du bureau du maître, un peu stressée, mais en même temps confiante. Je rejoignis mon tabouret les sourcils froncés. Mon vrai actuel problème, était le fait que ces mages me connaissaient. Pire, que quelqu'un leur avait parlé de moi, et leur avait demandé de me tuer. Qui donc pourrait m'en vouloir à ce point ? Si seulement j'avais pu parler à l'espion ! Mais c'était impossible, à supposer que je le trouve, il devinerait que le mage à tuer c'est moi, et donc par la même occasion que je possède une magie de Zeleph, il en parlerait au Conseil, et alors...

Je me pétrifiai. Le Conseil. Les souvenirs défilaient dans ma tête, rapidement, me faisant trembler de tous mes membres. Mon pressentiment revint, et tordit de nouveau mon ventre.

-Anya, ça va ? Me demanda Mirajane inquiète.  
-Anya ! Dis quelque chose ! Renchérit Lucy.

Mais ma gorge nouée m'empêchait de parler, et je me sentais totalement incapable d'esquisser le moindre mouvement. Les yeux écarquillé, je finis de revivre les terribles événements. C'était ça mes cauchemars. Mon passé. Le seul morceau de ma vie que je ne pourrais jamais consigner dans un de mes carnets, j'avais tenté de l'oublier, et avec la guilde, j'avais presque réussi à le faire. Mais le passé m'avait rattrapé, et j'étais presque certaine que, si on alliait mes cauchemars, mes souvenirs, mon pressentiment et le fait que l'espion ait été envoyé par le Conseil, je pouvais être à peu près sûre que c'était le Conseil qui était derrière tout ça. Mais pourquoi alors avaient-ils prévenu Fairy Tail ? Dans tous les cas, cela voulait dire que le Conseil savait que je faisais partie de Fairy Tail ! Était-ce un avertissement, pour que je quitte la guilde ? Cela me serrait le cœur d'avance, mais je n'aurais peut-être pas le choix. Je ne supporterais pas que le Conseil face quoi que ce soit à ma famille par ma faute.

Les larmes aux yeux, je repris le contrôle de moi-même à grand-peine, et fit face à Mirajane et Lucy avec un grand sourire figé tout en leur assurant que j'allais bien. C'est alors que je remarquai que tout le monde me regardait, et que tous mes amis s'étaient approchés, et me fixaient à présent avec inquiétude. Wendy fut la première à briser le silence pesant en murmurant d'une voix mal assurée :

-Anya-san, tu-tu avais la tête de Sharuru lorsqu'elle a ses visions.

Les autres mages acquiescèrent, et l'Exceed blanche renchérit :

-Non, c'était même pire. Il est arrivé quelque chose ?

Elle posa sa patte douce sur mes genoux en signe de compassion. En quatre mois, malgré tous mes efforts, pratiquement tous les mages de la guilde m'avaient touchée au moins une fois, et je connaissais à présent les peurs et les vœux de tout le monde. Ce qui faisait que des fois, quand je regardais tel mage, je ne pouvais pas m'empêcher de me dire "Ah, lui il a peur de ça" ou "Tiens, elle, elle aimerait bien que" et des fois, c'était un peu embêtant/gênant. Je repris mes esprits et leur dit pour les rassurer :

-Non non, ça va, je suis juste un peu fatiguée je pense. Quelques souvenirs de mon enfance pas très facile à supporter !

Je ne mentais pas, j'étais réellement épuisée par ces émotions, et après cette séquence souvenirs loin d'être nostalgique, je n'avais qu'une envie : dormir, et tout oublier. Comme je l'espérais, Lucy proposa :

-Tu devrais peut-être rentrer chez toi pour te reposer. Tu es toute pâle.

Saisissant la perche qu'elle venait de me tendre sans le savoir, je répondis vivement :

-Tu as raison, je devrais retourner me coucher, j'y vais de ce pas !  
-Attends, je t'accompagne, ajouta-t-elle en m'aidant à me relever. Tu n'arriveras jamais jusqu'au bout toute seule !  
-Si si, t'inquiètes, je vais bien ! A vrai dire, j'aimerais rester un peu seule pour le moment ! A tout à l'heure ! Fis-je en m'esquivant, et en sortant de la guilde aussi rapidement que mes jambes en coton me le permettaient. A la sortie, je m'adossais quelques secondes au mur de la guilde, puis déterminée, je me dirigeai vers Fairy Hills mes pensées tourbillonnant dans ma tête. Je devais prendre une décision. Tout dire à mes amis, et prendre le risque qu'ils ne me croient pas ou qu'ils ne me prennent pas au sérieux -d'autant que je n'ai aucune preuve que le Conseil soit impliqué- ou bien faire mes bagages, et partir avant que la guilde noire ou le Conseil s'en prenne à Fairy Tail.

Et c'est cette dernière option que je choisis en entrant dans ma chambre. Farfouillant rapidement, je rassemblais quelques affaires dans ma sacoche en vérifiant que disposais bien de toutes les affaires nécessaire à ma survie, les larmes me brouillant la vue. J'allais écrire un petit mot d'excuse expliquant que je quittais la guilde et pour quelles raisons, lorsque j'entendis des pas dans le couloir. Je me figeai instinctivement. Ce n'était pas le pas d'une fille, plutôt celui d'un homme. Mais les garçons n'ont pas le droit de venir à Fairy Hills ! « Qui donc a assez de culot pour braver l'interdit ? Quelle question, n'importe lequel des mages de cette guilde déjantée en est capable ! » Pensai-je en roulant des yeux avec un sourire amusé. Mais je revins bien vite sur Earthland. J'allais quitter ladite guilde déjantée, et je sentais que j'allais le regretter toute ma vie. De plus, quelqu'un se dirigeait vers ma chambre, et allait me surprendre !

... ... ... ... ... ...

 **P.D.V Wendy.**

Lorsque Anya sortit de la guilde, un grand silence pesant régna sur la guilde pendant un moment. Aucun de nous n'était dupe, et nous avions tous compris que quelque chose n'allait pas. Me tournant vers les autres, je leur dit :

-Je vais la voir ! Peut-être a-t-elle besoin de mes soins ? Je suis sûre que je peux l'aider !  
-Mais, Wendy, elle a dit qu'elle préférait rester seule ! Protesta Lucy.  
-Je sais, mais je vais vérifier si je ne peux pas l'aider ! Je vous donnerai des nouvelles !

Et je partis en courant vers Fairy Hills. J'aimais beaucoup Anya, c'était une amie, et presque une sœur pour moi. Je ne voulais pas la voir triste. Alors, si je pouvais la calmer, que ce soit par magie, ou par paroles réconfortantes, je voulais essayer ! Arrivée devant les portes de Fairy Hills, je pris mon temps pour reprendre mon souffle. C'est alors que je la sentis. Une odeur d'homme. Et de magie noire. Un mage noir n'avait absolument rien à faire ici ! Prise d'un affreux pressentiment, je gravis les escaliers deux à deux, puis, débouchant dans le couloir, accélérai l'allure, et écarquillai les yeux d'horreur en constatant que la piste de l'homme menait droit à la chambre d'Anya. Enfin, j'arrivai devant la porte, et l'ouvrit à la volée. Un homme habillé de noir, portant une cape de la même couleur portait Anya inconsciente. J'eus un hoquet de surprise, et l'homme se tourna vers moi. Il soupira :

-Bon, je n'étais pas censé me faire repérer, mais bon...

Il me lança un rayon de magie noire, et je fermai les yeux en me protégeant par réflexe avec mes bras et ma magie. Lorsque j'ouvris les yeux, la chambre était vide, et les rideaux flottaient dans la pièce, la fenêtre ouverte. Les larmes aux yeux, je fonçai en m'élançant par la fenêtre. Lorsque j'atterris, -je n'étais qu'au premier étage- je fonçai en courant pour poursuivre le mage. Mais j'avais beau regarder autour de moi, je ne le voyais pas. Cependant, je percevais encore son odeur. J'allais m'élancer à sa poursuite, lorsque Sharuru fonça dans ma direction en volant :

-Wendy, je t'ai déjà demandé de ne jamais t'éloigner de moi ! Tu aurais pu me prévenir que tu partais !  
-Sharuru, Anya a été enlevée ! Nous devons aller la chercher !

Elle sursauta, horrifiée, avant de reprendre ses esprits et de réagir:

-Oui, mais nous devons d'abord aller prévenir l'équipe, tu ne peux pas y aller seule, ce serait trop dangereux !  
-Ok, allons-y ! Lui répondis-je angoissée.

Sharuru me porta, puis fila à toute vitesse en direction de la guilde tandis que je retenais mes larmes. J'entrai en poussant les portes de toutes mes forces, et m'écriai de toutes mes forces :

-ANYA A ETE ENLEVEE !

* * *

 _Et c'est là que les choses commencent à devenir intéressantes ! X) On se voit au prochain chapitre ! ^^ A la prochaine !_

 ** _By Tiphaine-Yushumi._**


	7. Chapitre 5

**_CHAPITRE 5 :_** ** _Allons sauver Anya !_**

 **P.D.V Normal.**

 **A** nya se réveilla doucement, en papillonnant des yeux. Elle se releva lentement pour se mettre assise, encore à moitié endormie. Une légère douleur à la tête l'obligeait à plaquer l'une de ses mains sur ses tempes. "Mais pourquoi est-ce que j'ai mal à la tête moi ?" Se demandait-elle avec des yeux blasés. Toutefois, lorsqu'elle vit où elle se trouvait, elle se réveilla complètement. Ses souvenirs revinrent en un flash, l'éblouissant et l'étourdissant. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent d'horreur, et de terreur, elle recula instinctivement dans l'un des coins de la pièce tandis que son cerveau se bloquait sur une donnée que ses yeux lui renvoyaient en boucle. Elle se trouvait dans un cachot. Des larmes perlèrent à ses yeux qui brillaient d'une lueur qui reflétait ses tourments les plus profonds, tandis qu'elle ramenait ses deux mains sur sa poitrine, tremblant de tous ses membres.

Elle avait une phobie absolue des prisons et cachots en tout genre. Elle lutta pour remplir ses poumons d'air, en tentant vainement de reprendre le contrôle d'elle-même, sans y parvenir. "Je dois me calmer, je dois me calmer, je dois me calmer" se répétait-elle en boucle, comme un mantra, sans aucun résultat cependant. Les larmes coulèrent, tandis qu'elle se pressait de toutes ses forces contre le mur, tous ses muscles tendus par la peur. Ainsi paralysée, la jeune fille paraissait bien inoffensive. Tout en elle n'était que peur et horreur, elle ne parvenait ni à reprendre le contrôle de son corps, ni de son esprit. Elle resta dans cet état de longues minutes, pleurant en silence, bloquée sur l'objet de sa phobie, tous ses cauchemars les plus terrifiants lui revenant en mémoire, et dansants devant ses yeux écarquillés.

A un moment, un garde qui était posté devant sa porte, se retourna vers elle, sans doute pour vérifier si elle dormait encore, remarqua l'état de panique de la jeune fille, et se mit à sourire. Il fit signe à son collègue, qui surveillait la cellule d'à côté :

-Et regarde-la ! On dirait un animal pris dans les phares d'une voiture magique ! Plaisanta-t-il.  
-T'as raison, on dirait une pauvre petite gamine terrorisée ! Renchérit son collègue en éclatant de rire. Et dire que le boss la veut pour notre plan ! Il a dit que sa magie était puissante, mais je doute qu'elle nous soit d'une grande utilité !  
-Il paraît qu'elle maîtrise une des magies de Zeleph ! C'est la rumeur qui court en tous cas, lui chuchota le premier, sur le ton de la confidence.  
-Ah ouais ? T'y crois, toi ? S'étonna l'autre, légèrement sceptique.  
\- Bah, ouais, je vois pas pourquoi le boss l'aurait choisie sinon ! Rétorqua le garde devant la cellule d'Anya.  
-Pas faux. Une magie de Zeleph quand même. C'est pas commun. Une gamine en plus. Un vrai démon ! Rigola l'autre, toutefois d'un rire légèrement nerveux, quelque peu effrayé par la puissance dont la jeune fille devait pouvoir faire usage.

Anya se réveilla de sa léthargie en un éclair, comme par magie. Fronçant les sourcils, bouillonnante de rage et de peine, elle se releva d'un coup, surprenant les gardes qui se tournèrent vers elle. Serrant de toutes ses forces avec ses deux mains les barreaux de sa cellule, elle leur hurla :

-JE NE SUIS PAS UN DEMON !

Les deux gardes reculèrent d'un pas, pas très rassuré par le soudain changement de comportement de leur prisonnière. Quelques secondes passèrent durant lesquelles Anya reprit son souffle, tremblante de tous ses membres, mais cette fois-ci de colère. Se reprenant, le premier garde s'écria avec un petit rire pas rassuré :

-Mais c'est qu'elle pourrait mordre !  
-Ouais, faut pas t'embêter toi, hein ? Fit l'autre sur le même ton.

Anya avait l'impression de ne rien entendre de ce qu'ils disaient, comme si ses oreilles étaient bouchées. Un instant, sa vue s'était troublée tant sa colère avait été forte. Perturbée, elle comprenait maintenant ce que voulait dire "aveuglée par la colère". Elle reprenait petit à petit le contrôle d'elle-même. Elle se demandait comment elle avait pu autant s'énerver pour ça. Bien sûr, elle n'avait jamais supporté qu'on la traite de démone, mais jamais elle n'avait hurlé ainsi. Peut-être était-ce dû à la peur qui l'avait saisie plus tôt... Dans tous les cas, cela lui avait permis de sortir de son état de panique. Réfléchissant à toute allure, elle se demandait comment sortir d'ici.

Pour aller où, elle n'en savait rien, puisqu'elle avait décidé de quitter la guilde un peu plus tôt, mais peu importait tant qu'elle ne restait pas ici. Il fallait qu'elle sorte d'ici. Elle le sentait comme avec un sixième sens, ce que ces gens voulaient n'était clairement pas en sa faveur.

-Pourquoi j'ai été enlevée ? Murmura-t-elle. Pourquoi moi ?

Alors lui revinrent en mémoire les paroles du maître plus tôt dans la journée "Le Conseil m'a prévenu qu'une nouvelle guilde clandestine s'était formée, et projetait de s'en prendre à l'un de nos membres, bien que nous ne sachions pas lequel exactement." "Cette guilde compte réveiller un sort antique très dangereux, et il faut les en empêcher à tous prix." et puis après, lorsqu'il l'avait prise à part, après qu'elle ait émis le désir de faire partie de l'équipe charger de mettre fin à leurs agissements : "Anya, tu devras être très prudente durant cette mission. J'ai des raisons de croire que cette guilde souhaite s'en prendre à toi. L'espion envoyé par le Conseil ne peut le savoir, mais le Conseil m'a rapporté que les mages noirs parlaient d'une mage de Zeleph, et d'éventuellement la recruter, à défaut de la tuer. Apparemment, tuer le mage en question est une mission qui leur a été confiée. Je ne sais pas si c'est toi, mais...". C'était donc ça, elle était la mage de Fairy Tail, qu'ils étaient censée tuer, mais qu'ils préféreraient enrôler. Elle allait donc devoir se battre, et vraiment sérieusement cette fois. Sa vie en dépendait. Et peut-être même celle de d'autres personnes. Elle ignorait quel sort antique cette guilde clandestine pouvait vouloir réveiller, mais il était probable que ledit sort ne fasse pas que le bien autour de lui.

Souriant légèrement en fronçant les sourcils, elle était décidée à se battre que jusqu'au bout. Tandis qu'elle faisait face au deux gardes, toujours figés devant sa cellule, en cherchant un moyen de sortir de sa cellule et d'affronter les mages de cette guilde clandestine, elle pensa furtivement :  
"Je suis toute seule cette fois-ci. Mais ça ne change rien. Je suis membre de Fairy Tail. Abandonner, je ne connais pas."

... ... ... ... ... ...

 **P.D.V Natsu :**

Wendy venait de littéralement défoncer la porte, sans s'en rendre compte, pour sans doute ce qui était la première fois de sa vie. J'étais tenté d'en rire tellement la situation sortait de l'ordinaire, lorsqu'elle hurla de toutes ses forces :

-ANYA A ETE ENLEVEE !

Et là, tout le monde s'était stoppé. Wendy ne criait jamais. Sauf lorsqu'on se battait contre des ennemis, et encore. Alors, on était tous stupéfait. Ça, et les portes. La situation était complètement absurde. C'est pour ça qu'on avait tous mis quelques secondes à comprendre ce qu'elle venait de nous dire. Alors, lorsque l'information était montée dans nos cerveaux, on avait tous écarquillés les yeux, avant de nous précipiter vers elle en lui criant tous des questions en même temps. Wendy ne comprenait rien à ce qu'on lui demandait tellement le bruit couvrait mutuellement nos voix. Elle commençait à paniquer, lorsqu'Erza était rapidement intervenue, en frappant tous les mecs, et en écartant les filles, -ce qui est bien sûr totalement injuste, personne ne devrait être frappé par Erza, mais je m'abstins de tout commentaire, étant donné la situation- puis elle déclara fermement en s'approchant de la jeune fille aux couettes bleues qui était totalement bouleversée :

-Bien, taisez-vous ! Et laissez-la respirer un peu ! Wendy, tu vas nous raconter en détail, et calmement ce que tu as vu, et comment ça s'est passé.

Mirajane lui amena un verre d'eau avec son doux sourire habituel. Seuls ceux qui la connaissaient remarquèrent ses traits tendus, comme les nôtres. Je savais que parmis les personnes dont Anya était les plus proches, Mirajane figurait parmi les premières. Les deux était très proches, sans doute à cause de leur caractère plutôt calme.

Après avoir bu quelques gorgées d'eau fraîche, la dragon slayer des cieux décida de ne pas tarder plus, et nous raconta tout, en n'omettant aucun détail. Nous étions tous suspendus à ses lèvres. Lorsqu'elle eut fini, quelques larmes coulèrent sur ses joues. Wendy aussi figurait sur cette liste, sans doute réunies par leur jeunesse -elles étaient les deux membres féminins les plus jeunes de la guilde- et encore une fois par leur tempérament calme. Lucy, les larmes aux yeux aussi, la pris dans ses bras, en lui frottant le dos, comme une mère le ferait pour sa fille. Oui, Fairy Tail était une vraie famille. Et Lucy ferait assurément une bonne mère... Mais ! Qu'est-ce que je pensais, moi ?! Ce n'était pas le moment en plus !  
Le maître, du haut de la rambarde de l'étage pour mages de rang S, prit la parole :

-Bien. Je vais rapporter tout cela au Conseil. Natsu, en attendant, vas voir si tu peux remonter la piste de l'agresseur d'Anya, puis revient ici. Nous monterons notre plan ensuite.

J'acquiesçai, sombrement, puis pris la main de Lucy, et Happy sur nos talons, nous couorâmes en silence jusqu'à Fairy Hills. Tandis que Lucy reprenait son souffle, je reniflai les alentours. Rien. Lucy prête à me suivre, nous entrâmes tous deux à Fairy Hills avec Happy. Les hommes pour une raison étrange et à mon avis idiote, n'avaient pas le droit d'entrer à la pensions pour mage féminin de Fairy Tail. Mais nous étions dans une situation d'urgence. Guidé par mon odorat, je me dirigeai vers la chambre d'Anya. Je pouvais aussi sentir la trace de Wendy. Mais pas celle de l'agresseur d'Anya. Ce qui était étrange. Fronçant les sourcils, je pénétrai dans la chambre de notre amie. La fenêtre était toujours ouverte, les rideaux flottant dans la pièce. Et toujours nul trace du kidnappeur d'Anya.

Je sautai par la fenêtre, comme Wendy un peu plus tôt, pour atterrir où celui qui avait enlevé la jeune fille était forcément passé. Lucy me suivit, portée par Happy. Forcé de m'avouer vaincu, je déclarai en direction de mes partenaires :

-Rentrons à la guilde. Je ne sens rien. Je ne sais pas comment, mais ce salaud a trouvé un moyen d'échapper à mon odorat.

Lucy écarquilla les yeux. Il était vraiment rare que je sois incapable d'aider avec mes sens de dragon slayer, mais cette fois-ci, je ne pouvais vraiment rien faire...  
Nous rentrâmes donc à la guilde la mort dans l'âme, et racontâmes tout au maître, qui était toujours en conversation lacrima avec les membres du Conseil.

-Nos dragons slayers ne peuvent rien faire. Leur expliqua le maître. Cette guilde prépare son coup depuis longtemps, et connaît bien notre guilde. Nous devons impérativement retrouver l'agresseur de notre membre, mais pour cela il faut localiser cette guilde clandestine.  
-Nous comprenons, lui répondit l'un des conseillers, mais pour cela, il faudrait que notre membre infiltré nous fasse son rapport, et ce serait trop dangereux pour sa couverture.  
-Vous préférez donc sacrifier une jeune fille de quinze ans innocente ? Demanda sèchement le maître.  
-Non, bien sûr que non, répondit un autre conseiller. Mais c'est juste que... notre espion ne sait pas lui-même où il se trouve ne ce moment. Lors de son recrutement, on lui a bandé les yeux, comme a tous les autres mages recrutés. Le seul moyen pour qu'il découvre dans quelle ville se trouve la guilde...  
-Serait qu'il grille sa couverture en désertant la guilde noire. Finit le maître, sombre. Je comprends bien que c'est risqué, cependant...  
-Ah ! S'exclama un troisième conseiller. Nous sommes parvenus à le contacter ! Nous vous mettons en communication également, fit-il en s'adressant au maître.

Nous étions tous silencieux à la guilde, attentif au moindre mot de la conversation. Je brûlais de donner mon point de vue, mais je savais que je devais m'abstenir.

-Allô ? Vous êtes le maître de Fairy Tail ? On vient de me dire que le membre de votre guilde qui était menacé par le contrat déposé à la guilde clandestine s'est fait enlever ?  
-En effet, répondit le maître. C'est une jeune fille de quinze ans, elle s'appelle Anya. Elle est l'une de nos membres les plus récentes, et débute encore sur le terrain.

C'était pas vraiment vrai, Anya était bien plus douée en combat que semblait vouloir le faire croire le maître, mais je devinai que c'était pour faire valoir l'importance de l'urgence de la situation.

-Une jeune fille ? Maintenant que vous en parler, j'ai cru entendre des gardes en parler. Une jeune fille a été rapportée inconsciente à la guilde, il y a environ une demi-heure.  
-C'est elle, aucun doute !  
-Et bien... je suis d'accord avec vous, il faut à tout prix la sauver. De toute façon, cela fait un bon moment que le maître a des soupçons sur moi, donc griller ma couverture n'est pas bien dramatique. Je vais essayer de sortir le plus vite possible de la guilde discrètement, et me repérer le plus vite que je le peux pour vous informer de ma position, et donc de celle de la guilde.  
-Bien, merci, nous vous en sommes infiniment reconnaissant. Fit le maître en hochant la tête respectueusement, bien conscient des risques que courrait l'espion.

Près de moi, je vis les épaules de Lucy s'affaisser de soulagement, et je vis Wendy soupirer avec un petit sourire inquiet. Mira qui astiquait le même verre depuis le début de la conversation sans que personne n'ose le lui faire remarquer, posa le verre, et mis ses mains sur son cœur, des larmes émues au coin des yeux. Ce ne me ressemblais pas vraiment de penser ça, mais nous n'avions plus qu'à prier pour que l'espion parvienne à s'échapper. L'espion après un dernier regard pour le maître et les conseillers, lâcha un « Souhaitez-moi bonne chance ! » avant de raccrocher.  
Après cela, le maître avait réfléchi, puis déclaré :

-Bien, Lucy, Natsu, Happy, Wendy, Carla, Roméo, Juvia, Grey, Erza, nous allons monter un plan d'attaque, pour que vous puissiez aller secourir Anya. Mirajane, si tu le souhaites, tu peux nous aider.

La barmaid acquiesça sombrement, bien décidée à aider du mieux qu'elle le pourrait. Comme nous tous.  
Nous nous étions donc tous rassemblés autour d'une grande table au centre de la guilde. Il fallait que nous préparions une stratégie. Même moi, je le comprenais. Je ne proposai pas mon fameux plan OFDLT. Parce que je savais que ce n'était pas le moment. J'avais beau être connu à la guilde pour être un idiot fini, au fond, il m'arrivait de réfléchir. Bien plus souvent que les gens ne le pensait. Et là, il s'agissait d'une de nos membres. Membre récente certes, et dont nous ne savions pas grand-chose, mais au fond on s'en foutait. Parce qu'elle faisait partie de la famille, un point c'est tout. Elle s'était fait enlever, par une guilde clandestine qui allait tenter, ou de la tuer, ou de l'enrôler. Et dans tous les cas, ne la laisserions pas faire. Anya était notre amie. Une membre de notre grande famille. Alors on va aller la chercher, peu importe comment. Sauf que voilà, je devais bien admettre, que, même si nous étions très forts, il faudrait faire attention. Le maître déclara :

-Bien, d'après le Conseil, nos ennemis ne sont pas nombreux. Environ deux cents seulement.

Je ne pus m'empêcher de sourire à ces paroles. Nous serions neuf, dix avec Anya, contre deux cents, et effectivement, contre deux cents personnes, nous ne devrions pas avoir trop de difficultés.

-Apparemment, à part le maître, il y a six ennemis qui constituent une véritable menace. L'un maîtrise l'eau, le deuxième le vent, le troisième la terre, le quatrième les plantes, le cinquième le feu, et le sixième la téléportation. Quant au maître, malgré tous les efforts de l'espion, celui-ci n'a pu le découvrir. Vous devrez donc œuvrer à l'aveuglette.

Nous décidâmes rapidement de qui se battrait avec qui, et après avoir protesté sans parvenir à faire changer d'avis le maître -je ne comprenais pas deux de ses décisions-, plusieurs membres du Conseil poussèrent des exclamations surprises. Nous retournant tous vers la lacrima de communication -toujours allumée, en conversation avec le Conseil-, le maître s'en approcha pour demander avec une note d'espoir dans la voix la raison de leur surprise. L'un des conseillers déclara alors dans une note enjoué et soulagée :

-C'est bon, l'espion infiltré est parvenu à s'échapper. Il a découvert que la guilde était dans une forêt, non loin de la ville de Calendula.  
Levy, une carte à la main, chercher déjà sur ladite carte où se situait la ville. Une fois qu'elle l'ait montré à Erza, celle-ci la pris en main, et nous nous tournâmes vers le maître. Celui-ci, nous regardant tous l'un après l'autre, déclara :

-Je pense que vous êtes parés. Je compte sur vous. Ne revenez pas trop blessés, et avec Anya.

Notre petite équipe, après avoir fait le plein de nourriture, partit en direction de Calendula. Les membre de cette guilde noire avaient été ingénieux, en neutralisant tout moyen de les retrouver, même pour les dragons slayeurs. Mais ils semblaient avoir oublié un détail. Ils s'en étaient pris à une membre de Fairy Tail, donc, de un, nous allions tout mettre en œuvre pour la secourir, et de deux, nous allions leur faire payer au centuple. Surtout au maître de cette « guilde » et à celui qui avait enlevé Anya, qui, d'après les informations du Conseil, était justement celui contre lequel j'allais me battre.

... ... ... ... ... ...

 **P.D.V Lucy.**

Wendy était extrêmement concentrée sur sa tâche, à savoir suivre la piste du mage noir qui avait enlevé Anya. Nous avions fini par trouver sa trace par hasard sur le chemin menant à Calendula. Le Conseil, par précaution, nous avait fait parvenir magiquement, un tissu de la cape du mage noir qui avait enlevé notre amie, récupéré par chance par l'espion. Elle restait focalisée là-dessus, sans doute pour ne pas penser à Anya. Nous n'avions aucune garantie que nous la retrouverions en bonne santé. Qui sait ce que ces mages noirs pouvaient lui faire en ce moment-même... En réalité Wendy n'avait pas besoin de suivre la trace du mage, parce que Natsu, s'en chargeait déjà très bien tout seul, et n'avais pas besoin d'aide. Mais Wendy avait insisté pour le faire, au cas où Natsu se tromperait de chemin avait-elle justifié, alors que nous savions tous pertinemment que Natsu ne se trompait jamais. Natsu aurait pu s'offusquer de la déclaration de la jeune fille, mais il l'avait bien pris, en hochant simplement la tête. Ce qui m'avait surprise. Agréablement surprise. Ce baka semblait avoir compris que la jeune fille aux couettes bleues avait besoin de cette tâche pour se distraire.

D'ailleurs, maintenant que j'y pensais, il s'était plutôt bien tenu durant la réunion que nous avions eue pour déterminer une stratégie d'attaque. Il n'avait rien proposé d'inconsidéré comme pour nos missions habituelles. Je savais que Natsu savait être sérieux quand il le fallait, mais je devais avouer que je n'aurais jamais pensé qu'il agirait ainsi. Il avait su garder la tête froide, lui qui d'ordinaire s'enflammait si facilement. Il avait mûri aussi. Tout comme moi depuis que j'étais arrivée à la guilde. Comme nous tous d'ailleurs. Ce côté plus mature de Natsu me plaisait aussi, je devais bien l'avouer. Voir une autre partie de sa personnalité me donnait l'impression de le connaître encore mieux.

Nous arrivâmes bientôt en vue de la ville où se trouvait la guilde clandestine ville non loin d'Akane Beach, que nous ne connaissions pas vraiment, à part pour les quelques missions que nous y avions effectués de temps en temps. La ville de Calendula. Mais nous n'avions jamais vu aucun bâtiment pouvant faire office de guilde, clandestine ou pas. En réalité, dans ce petit village, il n'y avait que l'église et la mairie qui soit des bâtiments imposants. Natsu et Wendy, toujours concentrés, nous firent bifurquer vers la forêt toute proche, et je compris, que la guilde clandestine se trouvait non loin du village, dans la forêt voisine. Je me demandai comment ils avaient pu se cacher. Sans doute avec une magie qui leur permettait de rendre invisible leur installation. Dans tous les cas, ce serait inutile, puisque nous pourrions trouver les bâtiments grâce à l'odorat de nos dragons slayeurs, et non à la vue. Une quinzaine de minutes après avoir pénétré la forêt, nos deux éclaireurs nous arrêtèrent, reniflant les parages. Ils se tournèrent vers nous, et Natsu déclara avec toujours ce même sérieux qui commençait presque à m'inquiéter :

-C'est par ici. Donc, comment on fait. De toute façon, ils vont rapidement repérer qu'on sait où ils se trouvent. Ils vont pas tarder à débarquer, donc je propose, qu'on fonce, en démolissant tout le monde sur notre passage comme on le fait d'habitude, et qu'on trouve directement les six zigotos qu'on démolit, puis on va chercher Anya, et on s'occupe du maître.

Ah bah voilà, on retrouvait notre vrai Natsu ! Sauf que cette fois, ce fut à nous d'agir étrangement, et d'acquiescer silencieusement. D'habitude, on l'aurait retenu en cherchant un autre plan, sauf qu'on devait bien admettre que celle-ci était la plus idéale, parce qu'elle avait souvent faite ses preuves. En tous cas, ma supposition avait été bonne, les mages avait bel et bien usé d'un sort leur permettant de masquer la guilde clandestine. Rien de bien original, vraiment. Tout le monde vérifié qu'il était prêt. Le sauvetage d'Anya allait pouvoir commencer. J'espérais que notre amie allait bien, et qu'elle nous attendait.

-Tout le monde se souvient bien de son rôle dans ce combat ? Demanda Erza. Tout le monde sait contre lequel des six mages il doit se battre.  
Nous répondîmes tous par la positive en acquiesçant, sombre. Nous étions tous prêts. Je voyais bien, que, comme d'habitude, Natsu avait même hâte de se battre. Mais bizarrement, je devais bien avouer que c'était notre cas à tous. Parce qu'il s'agissait de venger et l'enlèvement de notre amie, et l'honneur de Fairy Tail qui avait été en quelque sorte défié par cette guilde noire. Un léger sourire naquit sur mes lèvres lorsque je me rappelai la première fois où Mirajane m'avait expliqué l'existence et le concept des guildes clandestine.

J'avais eu très peur sur le coup. Depuis, nombre avait été les guildes noires que nous avions démantelées au cours de nos missions, parfois par hasard, parfois lors de missions. Et aujourd'hui, j'avais plutôt hâte d'en découdre et de retrouver Anya.  
Erza en souriant, et en faisant craquer ses doigts, lança alors le signal de départ que nous attendions tous, fébriles :

-Alors, dans ce cas, allons chercher Anya !

Alors, prêts à combattre, nous surgîmes des buissons on nous nous étions dissimulés, pour nous diriger dans la direction qu'indiquait Natsu, et celui-ci démolit la paroi invisible en face de nous. Alors, le sort de dissimulation étant brisé, l'intégralité du bâtiment nous apparus. Nous courûmes alors le plus rapidement possible, en "démolissant", comme le disais si bien Natsu, les mages sur notre passage. Je n'eus même pas à utiliser mon fouet : de un, les autres devant moi -surtout Natsu, Erza et Wendy- ouvraient le passage devant moi, mais en plus, les quelques rares qui osaient s'approcher de moi étaient réduit au silence rapidement grâce à mon fouet. J'avais dans l'optique d'économiser à maximum ma magie pour me réserver au mage des six que j'aurais à affronter. Celui qui m'avait été attribué, était celui de l'eau.

J'avais l'habitude de me battre contre ce genre de mage, -à commencer avec Juvia contre laquelle j'avais dû me battre dans la tour du paradis, puis par d'autre- où j'avais pu profiter d'Aquarius de mon côté. Et elle n'était pas le seul esprit stellaire que je pourrais utiliser. Je réfléchissais à une stratégie concernant l'ordre d'apparition de mes esprits, et leur nombre, ainsi que leur rôle. Courant toujours le plus vite que nous le pouvions, nos pas résonnant sur les dalles du sol, nous finîmes par atterrir dans une grande salle vide. Nous nous arrêtâmes un instant, pour reprendre notre souffle, lorsqu'une lame d'eau passa à quelques centimètres seulement de Wendy. Heureusement, Juvia, qui s'était arrêtée juste à côté d'elle, arrêta rapidement l'attaque qu'elle absorba grâce à sa constitution hors du commun. Eh bien, il semblerait que ce soit déjà mon tour.

-Allez-y ! Criai-je aux autres. Je m'en occupe ! Les autres hochèrent la tête, puis repartirent en courant droit devant eux, me faisant confiance. Ce que j'appréciais grandement. Natsu toutefois, s'arrêta une demi-seconde, se retourna, me lança :  
-Fais gaffe, Luce !

Puis il repartit rejoindre les autres. Quant à moi, me postant face à mon ennemi qui me fixait d'un regard mauvais, je sortis mon trousseau de clé. Mon combat allait pouvoir commencer. Je devais me dépêcher, pour ensuite rejoindre les autres et sauver Anya.

* * *

 _Note :_ _Pour la ville citée dans ce chapitre, Calendula, elle n'existe pas dans Fairy Tail, je l'ai inventée. Ma meilleure amie Aki m'a fait remarquer que les noms de villes à Fiore étaient toujours des noms de fleurs. Donc, j'ai cherché sur Wikipédia et les "soucis", aussi appelées "calendula" signifient dans le langage des fleurs "chagrin, peine, désespoir" et je trouvais que ça correspondait au chapitre vu que Anya est prisonnière._

 _Qu'avez-vous pensé de ce chapitre ! Lâchez les reviews ! XD A la prochaine ! ^^_

 ** _By Tiphaine-Yushumi._**


	8. Chapitre 6

**_CHAPITRE 6 : Débuts des confrontations, la fuite d'Anya !_**

 **P.D.V Lucy :**

 **M** on ennemie continuait de me fixer d'un regard noir, sans pour autant tenter quoi que ce soit contre moi, ce qui m'étonnait un peu. Elle avaient des cheveux d'un bleu pâles, presque argenté, bouclés, attachés une queue de cheval lâche sur le côté, était vêtue d'un haut bleu foncé avec un trou en forme de goutte d'eau sur le haut, et une jupe plissée assortie, des bas qui montaient jusqu'à mi-cuisse et des bottes qui lui arrivaient au-dessous des genoux. Enfin, elle avait des manchettes épaisses et évasées, et un manteau long et amples, attaché sous sa poitrine par un bandeau. Elle n'avait pas un air particulièrement menaçant ni méchant, mais avait un visage inexpressif. Après une minute de flottement, elle finit par briser le silence :

-Je m'appelle Mizu. Si tu abandonnes, je ne te ferais aucun mal. Je n'ai rien contre toi, personnellement. Simplement, je n'ai aucunement l'intention de te laisser passer, alors si tu tentes de passer, je te le ferai regretter.  
-Et bien, c'est vraiment dommage, parce que je n'ai pas l'intention de laisser tomber mon amie ! Répliquai-je en sortant mon trousseau de clé.

La mage en face de moi soupira, puis d'un geste rapide, lança une lame d'eau avec sa main. Le geste était si soudain, que je n'eus que le temps de me jeter sur le côté. Je vois. Ainsi, elle est plutôt rapide. Je ne voulais pas utiliser ma pièce maîtresse tout de suite, et la flaque causé par l'attaque ne laissait clairement pas assez d'eau pour invoquer Aquarius de toute façon. Je tenais vraiment à sauver Anya le plus vite possible, mais pas au point de subir le courroux de mon esprit. Clairement pas.

-Ouvre-toi, porte des esprits ! Viens à moi, Léo !

Comme toujours, mon esprit vint immédiatement, et tout aussi vite, commença son numéro de drague.

-Léo, je dois me dépêcher de gagner ce combat, et d'aller porter secours à Anya, alors tu me feras ton numéro plus tard !  
-A tes ordres, tu sais que je ferais tout pour toi !

Léo s'élança sur mon adversaire, et je sortai mon fouet étoilé, prête à l'aider de toutes mes forces.

... ... ... ... ... ...

 **P.D.V Normal :**

Pendant ce temps, les autres mages, après avoir laissé Lucy seule face à son ennemi, avaient continué d'avancer droit devant eux, inquiets pour Anya. Soudain, une bourrasque puissante les force à s'arrêter. Wendy réplique immédiatement d'un "Tenryū no Hōkō". Sourcils froncés, elle s'apprête à combattre son ennemi, Sharuru volant au-dessus d'elle, s'apprêtant à la porter en cas de besoin. Roméo se poste à ses côtés, prêt à l'aider de toutes ses forces dans cette bataille. Les autres, après avoir souhaité bonne chance aux jeunes mages, reprennent leur course effrénée.

-Tu es prête, Wendy-san ? Demanda Roméo en faisant apparaitre ses flammes violettes dans chacune de ses mains, et se préparant à se battre au corps à corps avec.  
-Oui, donne-moi juste quelques secondes, Roméo-kun !

Se concentrant, elle commença par améliorer les aptitudes physiques de son partenaire en incantant "Pour que s'accroissent la force, les défenses et la vitesse de chacun, j'invoque Arms, Armore, Burnia !" augmentant ainsi l'attaque, la défense et la vitesse de Roméo. Ensuite, elle décida de faire diversion avec un "Tenryū no Yokugeki" qui occupa suffisamment sa cible, pour que Roméo ait le temps de charger et commencer à attaquer. Malheureusement, leur ennemi eu le temps de reprendre ses esprits, et de riposter avec une attaque qui repoussa Roméo contre le mur d'en face, non loin de Wendy qui s'écria inquiète "Roméo-kun !". Celui-ci, en grimaçant, la rassura, en lui disant qu'il allait bien. Il se releva et se posta à nouveau aux côtés de la jeune fille.

-Moi, Kaze, je ne vous laisserais pas passer ! Annonça sombrement leur adversaire en se mettant en position de combat.

Les deux jeunes mages songèrent tous deux que le combat n'allait pas être aussi facile qu'ils le pensaient...

Tandis que le combat se poursuivait, les autres, qui se dirigeaient vers les prisons, tombent rapidement nez-à-nez avec deux mages ennemis. D'après leurs attaques qui ne tardent pas à venir, les mages de Fairy Tail comprennent qu'il s'agit des mages de terre et de plante. Ayant pour mission de bloquer les mages de Fairy Tail, ils tentent de bloquer le chemin, mais une bulle d'eau enferme la mage des plantes, tandis que des pics de glace immobilisent en menaçant de transpercer le mage de terre, tandis que les autres mages se hâtent de passer en ignorant royalement les deux mages ennemis en mauvaise posture.

Ceux-ci se dégagent pourtant rapidement, et pestant car les autres mages ont pu passer, s'attaquent à Grey et Juvia, qui décident de s'allier pour se battre contre leur ennemi respectif. Le premier mage envoie un sort, et une montagne de terre s'abattit sur les deux, qui parviennent heureusement à esquiver par des pirouettes agiles. La deuxième mage fit pousser des plantes carnivores qui les attaquèrent à leur tour. Evitant une nouvelle fois le danger, les deux mages de Fairy Tail se rassemblèrent et se préparèrent. Ils devaient se dépêcher et en finir au plus vite pour aller aider les autres.

-Daichi, ces deux-là ne m'ont pas l'air de pouvoir poser des difficultés. Je te propose qu'on se dépêche de les battre, et qu'on rattrape les autres qui ont réussis à fuir.  
-Je suis tout à fait d'accord, Shokubutsu, finissons-en rapidement !

Juvia s'élança en direction de la mage ennemie, tandis que Grey s'occupait de l'autre mage. Ces mages allaient voir s'ils allaient ne pas poser de difficultés. Ils étaient mages de Fairy Tail, et ils allaient leur montrer ce que cela impliquait !

Ne reste plus qu'Erza, Natsu et Happy à courir en direction des cellules. Ils ne tardent pas à un tournant, à être attaqué par surprise par une attaque enflammée que Natsu avale, en s'essuyant la bouche avec un sourire. Alors qu'il s'apprête à se battre contre le mage à l'origine du sort, Erza s'interpose en lui rappelant que ce mage lui à été attribué à elle.

Natsu, déçu, car convaincu qu'il aurait pu faire là un bon repas, décide après une hésitation d'obéir pour une fois au maître, en lui faisant confiance, et part donc accompagné d'Happy qui vole à toute allure. La mage chevalière se rééquipa directement en l'armure de l'impératrice des flammes, qui allait ainsi diviser par deux la puissance des sorts ennemis. Se tenant en garde, elle se présenta à son ennemi :

-Je suis Erza Scarlet, mage de Fairy Tail. Et je vais te faire regretter, à toi et à tous les membres de cette guilde l'enlèvement de notre amie !  
-Si tu veux, tu peux toujours tenter ! Je m'appelle Kasai, et je suis ici pour te stopper et vous empêcher d'atteindre notre maître et notre prisonnière qui doit en ce moment se rallier à notre cause.  
-Vous ne connaissez vraiment pas Anya, sourit la mage aux cheveux écarlates, en s'élançant son épée à la main, pour taillader son ennemi, qui riposta par un sort de flammes sortant de ses deux mains, tandis qu'il se propulsait en l'air pour esquiver la mage.  
-Sans doute, mais entre ça et la mort, je doute qu'elle hésite longtemps !  
-Vous allez regretter de vous en être pris à notre amie ! Hurla la reine des fées, en s'élançant à nouveau vers son adversaire.

Enfin, Natsu, un peu grognon de n'avoir pu vraiment se battre à fond et se défouler depuis son entrée dans la guilde clandestine, et qui se demandait quand est-ce qu'il allait enfin pouvoir se défouler, accompagné de l'Exceed bleu qui volait à toute vitesse à ses côtés, se trouvait non loin des cellules de la guilde. Descendant à toute vitesse les escaliers pour se retrouver au sous-sol de la guilde clandestine, retrouvant l'odeur d'Anya, ils débouchèrent dans le couloir où se trouvaient les cellules dont l'une abritait sûrement sa camarade. Ce que Natsu trouvait étrange, c'est qu'il ne voyait personne dans aucunes des cellules, et que le couloir était silencieux. Il appela :

-Anya ? T'es là ? C'est moi, Natsu ! On est venu te chercher !

Mais il n'obtint aucune réponse. Ou elle était trop mal en point pour répondre, ou elle n'était pas là.

-Happy, tu crois qu'ils l'ont déplac...

C'est alors qu'il se prit un coup de poing dans le ventre sans l'avoir vu venir. Une mage venait d'apparaître juste devant lui, venant de nulle part. Une seconde plus tard la mage se trouvait à cinq mètres devant lui, un sourire malicieux sur le visage.

-Hello petit mage de Fairy Tail ! Je m'appelle Tele, et toi ?

Elle se foutait ouvertement de lui. Natsu se redressant en lui jetant un regard mauvais lui répondite n cognant ses poings l'un contre l'autre :

-Moi c'est Natsu. Natsu de Fairy Tail, et je vais te carboniser, et ensuite tu me diras où est Anya !  
-Ha ha, j'ai hâte de voir ça ! Ricana l'autre en se téléportant plusieurs fois de suite, à plusieurs endroits du couloir en jouant avec une mèche de ses cheveux.

... ... ... ... ... ...

 **P.D.V Anya :**

Alors que je venais de prendre la décision de me battre jusqu'au bout pour survivre, un bruit de pas se rapprochant du couloir où se trouvaient les cellules m'alerta. Je relevai la tête surprise, et vit les gardes s'incliner respectueusement en bégayant des "Maître". Je compris à l'instant où les gardes me pointaient du doigt qu'il s'agissait du maître de guilde. Celui-ci prit la clé de l'un des gardes, et ouvrit ma cellule et me regardant de haut. Me fixant une seconde avec mépris, il me demanda :

-Relève-toi, et suis-moi.

Puis il se tourna, et commença à rebrousser chemin. Voyant mon manque de réaction, les gardes s'avancèrent vers moi. Je me relevai d'un coup, les faisant reculer d'un pas sous la peur -et ça me fis sourire l'espace d'un instant-, et accourrai derrière le maître de cette guilde. Les deux gardes m'encadrèrent d'office, et je pestai. Dans ces conditions, s'enfuir allait être plus difficile que prévu. Les deux gardes en soi ne me posaient pas vraiment de problème, mais le temps que je m'occupe d'eux, le maître m'aurait grillé. Je suivis donc docilement le maître de la guilde clandestine en silence. Remontant les escaliers, je compris que les cellules se trouvaient au sous-sol.

Passant par l'étage où se trouvaient une bonne partie des membres qui discutaient en buvant et parlant fort de leurs exploits, qui avaient l'air de consister de l'intimidation de jeunes mages inexpérimentés de guildes officielles aux missions d'assassinat qu'ils remplissaient quotidiennement. De là, le maître de la guilde noire me conduisit à l'étage supérieur dans une grande salle richement décorée, avec plusieurs plats sur une table, un pichet de vin, et tout un tas d'armes accrochées au mur. Je me demandais si les taches brunes étaient dû à du sang en frissonnant. Le maître fit signe aux gardes de partir, et ceux-ci s'empressèrent d'aller rejoindre leurs potes au rez-de-chaussée. Il se tourna ensuite vers moi avec un sourire moqueur, et allait parler, lorsque je l'interrompis, ne comptant nullement me laisser impressionner.

-Je sais parfaitement pourquoi j'ai été enlevée. Un contrat visant à me tuer vous a été confié. Même si à ce que j'ai compris, vous préféreriez me recruter. D'ailleurs, poursuivis-je en posant mon index sur mes lèvres dans une attitude interrogatrice sans le lâcher du regard, je me demande bien qui peut vouloir ma mort ?

J'espérais que par réflexe il me répondrait. Mais non, il acquiesça :

-Tout cela est vrai. Avec toi, on va pouvoir faire de grande chose ! Te tuer serait vraiment du gâchis ! Notre plan serait plus facile à réaliser avec une mage noire dans nos rangs !

Je serrai les poings et les dents, le fusillant du regard.

\- Je ne ferai jamais partie d'une guilde noire, car je ne suis pas une mage noire !

Le maître de la guilde noire sourit ironiquement, avant de me demander :

-Es-tu vraiment sûre de cela, petite mage ? Sache que je ne suis pas quelqu'un de violent par nature. Je préférerais que tu te rendes de toi-même compte où se trouve ton intérêt, plutôt que de devoir te l'inculquer par la force !

A d'autres ! Il me prenait vraiment pour une idiote ! Je reculai d'un pas, me mis en position de combat et répondis hargneusement :

-Jamais je ne ferais partie d'une guilde clandestine remplie d'ordures qui pensent que tuer ou être tué est tout de dont la vie est faite ! Je préfère encore mourir !  
-Oh, mais ce vœu peut aussi être exaucé ! Après tout, c'est notre mission à la base, et des mages noirs, il y en a d'autres, et des plus coopératifs !

Alors qu'il allait se jeter sur moi, et que je m'apprêtai à esquiver, un bruit d'explosion retentit et le sol trembla, manquant de me faire tomber. Un bruit... D'explosion ? Voilà qui m'était familier !  
Un membre de la guilde débarqua, et sans prêter attention à la tension qui régnait dans la pièce, hurla paniqué :

-On est envahis par les mages de Fairy Tail ! Ils détruisent tout sur leur passage, et personne ne parvient à les arrêter !  
-Les Shoshinsha sont-ils au courant ?  
-Oui, ils se sont divisés pour former plusieurs barrières qui diviseront l'ennemi !  
-Bien, pas d'inquiétudes à avoir dans ce cas. Tu peux repartir défendre la guilde !

Le mage hésita, n'ayant aucune envie de se battre contre les mages de Fairy Tail -et je pouvais aisément le comprendre- puis partir, se cacher sans doute. Je souris. Cette explosion et cette pagaille ne pouvait être dues qu'à ma guilde Fairy Tail, j'avais pu le deviner avant même que ce mage ne l'annonce. Comme Natsu le disait parfois pour plaisanter, Fairy Tail était la plus grande entreprise de démolition qui ait jamais existée. Le Conseil et tous les habitants de Magnolia et des autres villes étaient assez d'accord là-dessus, d'ailleurs.

-Votre guilde va prendre cher, fis-je remarquer en me retournant vers le maître. Cette fois-ci, c'est moi qui arborais un sourire ironique. L'arrivée de mes amis me redonnait confiance. Il suffisait juste que je parvienne à les rejoindre, et nous pourrions repartir à la guilde !  
-De toute façon, ils n'arriveront pas jusqu'ici !  
-Je ne parierai pas là-dessus à votre place...  
-Quand bien même, ce sera trop tard, puisque tu seras morte !  
-Et cela ne ferait qu'exacerber la colère de mes amis ! Répondis-je en me repositionnant. J'allais me battre. Il n'était pas question que je me laisse faire. Survivre avait été partie intégrante de ma vie pendant des années, même si cela avait changé avec son entrée à Fairy Tail. J'y arriverais.

... ... ... ... ... ...

 **P.D.V. Normal :**

Sur ces pensées positive, la jeune mage se concentra pour utiliser son premier sort, et fonça sur son ennemi. Lui aussi vint à sa rencontre, et alors qu'elle levait mes bras sur lui, son corps arrêta tout mouvement.

-Que... Bredouilla-t-elle sans comprendre, et avec un début de panique. Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?

Son ennemi ne la touchait même pas ! Elle releva la tête vers lui. Il avait un sourire qui ne lui plaisait pas.

-Je maîtrise la magie des ombres. Rien qu'en touchant l'ombre d'une personne, je peux l'immobiliser.

Tandis qu'Anya écarquillait les yeux, horrifiée, il se glissa dans son dos, et plaça une lame sous sa gorge. L'ombre de la jeune fille étant uniquement projetée devant elle par le lustre au-dessus d'elle, son adversaire avait relâché son ombre, et par la même, son corps.  
Anya laissa retomber ses bras, paumes tournées vers le maître de la guilde clandestine, et relâcha ses épaules, vaincue. Le maître se raidit, victorieux. La jeune fille murmura doucement :

-Ais-je au moins le droit à des dernières paroles ?...

Son agresseur ricana, et acquiesça. Après une brève hésitation, la jeune fille déclara :

-Dākupāpuruhāto : Akumu ! Derrière elle, le maître se raidit à son tour, puis se mis à trembler. Comprenant que son sort avait fonctionné, elle se dégagea rapidement, et se tournant vers son ennemi en reprenant sa respiration, murmura :  
-Je n'étais pas sûre que le sort fonctionne, de cette façon. D'habitude, je vise précisément la personne de mes deux mains. C'était quitte ou double !

Puis, laissant là le maître de la guilde noire qui tombait à genoux en se prenant la tête entre ses mains, elle s'enfuit sans perdre de temps, avant que le maître ne reprenne ses esprits et ne se mette à la poursuivre. Elle venait de lancer son sort le plus puissant. Un sort qui fera ressentir les plus grandes frayeurs et tristesse à son adversaire, dans des illusions aussi réalistes que celle qu'elle avait créé lors de sa première mission à Grey et Juvia. Mais contrairement à celui-là, cette fois-ci ce n'est pas un sort de rêve, mais de cauchemar. La jeune mage à toujours détesté avoir à y avoir recours, mais se dit que cette fois-ci encore, elle n'a pas eu le choix. Et puis au fond, sans doute qu'il le méritait un peu...

Courant toute allure dans les couloirs du bâtiment, où la pagaille règne, tous les mages de la guilde ennemie s'enfuyant par tous les côtés, et les ruines dues au combat obstruant le chemin, la jeune fille et obligée d'avancer à l'aveuglette en tournant au hasard des couloirs et prie pour trouver rapidement ses amis, qu'ils puissent ensemble s'enfuir de cette maudite guilde...

Elle tomba rapidement sur une pièce remplie d'arme. Un éclat doré attira son attention. Elle sourit lorsqu'elle reconnut le symbole de Fairy Tail, qui était le porte-clé qu'elle avait attaché à sa sacoche peu après son arrivée à Fairy Tail. Elle prit sa sacoche en vitesse, et poursuivit sa course, heureuse de l'avoir retrouvée, et rassurée d'avoir tous ses objets magiques avec elle. Ça pourrait toujours être utile...  
Elle n'y prête pas attention, mais depuis qu'elle est sortie de la pièce, une silhouette sombre, recouverte d'un long manteau noir la suit, attendant patiemment une occasion de s'en prendre à elle. Cette personne songe qu'elle ne la laissera plus s'échapper dorénavant. "Je n'ai pas déposé un contrat sur sa tête à cette bande d'incapable pour qu'elle m'échappe et s'en sorte aussi facilement. J'ai juste à attendre le bon moment, et attaquer..."

La jeune fille, à la recherche de ses amis, ne se doute pas une seconde le danger qui la menace toujours.

* * *

 _Et ben, on dirait que je ne sais toujours pas écrire de scènes d'actions ! T^T Désoléeeeee ! On se voit quand même au prochain chapitre, hein ! ^^'_

 ** _By Tiphaine-Yushumi._**


End file.
